


Mosag Snape and the Sorcerer's Stone

by AuthorA97



Series: The Girl Who Traveled [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Owls have feelings too, Potter Movie!Verse, movie!verse, severus is a dad, sorcerer's stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: Morgan Spencer. That's her name in our world. In the Wizarding one, she's Mosag Snape. She brings her boyfriend, Thorax Changeling, and twin sister, Darcy Anderson, with her. She's 218, and it's time to party.





	1. October 31

Ariana Kregs knew three definite things about her marriage to Severus Snape.

One: It started a year and three weeks before James and Lily Potter married.

Two: Severus didn’t really love her.

Three: Ariana really loved Severus.

There was countless other things she knew, but those were the biggest three. Ariana knew she was a Gryffindor and Severus was a Slytherin. She knew his proposal wasn’t as pure hearted as she dreamed, the two just decided it was the only logical step forward one afternoon at tea time.

She knew she looked nothing like Lily Potter. Lily was a ginger, with dark green eyes and pale smooth skin. Ariana was a blonde, with eyes the color of whiskey, and olive skin with some faint freckles. They had some similarities, like they were both Gryffindor’s, and they were both headstrong girls. Ariana was a half blood, and Lily was a muggleborn. Ariana was a muggle school teacher, Lily was a brave witch working with Dumbledore against the Dark Lord. Lily had Severus’ heart from their first meeting, Ariana knew she didn’t.

She could only guess as to why Severus agreed to date her, later marry. Maybe he wanted to try and move on from Lily, with someone who looked nothing like her yet had a few similarities. Ariana heartbrokenly wondered how many times Severus had spoke of a wife and pictured Lily instead of Ariana.

She knew the day Severus got word of the Potter marriage was another one of the worst days of his life. He had stayed up in his study for nearly a month, supposedly working on his lesson plan for Hogwarts. He had been appointed Potions Master after Slughorn retired, so it was an outlet. A poor outlet, but still.

Ariana knew her husband was a Death Eater. It was a near impossible to hide something like that. Ariana knew the argument they had lasted almost a whole week, and then lasted a month when Severus said he was doing it to protect Lily Potter. It shouldn’t hurt her as much, but it did. The professor had sworn to Ariana that he was keeping their family far from Voldemort’s plotting, that they were in no danger as far as he knew. 

She knew that their daughter was born  ten months before Harry Potter. The girl, Mosag, was two years old now. The toddler was skipped the walking, going straight for running all over the Snape house. Ariana briefly felt like a student, watching the Marauders run through the halls. Oh, Ariana knew Professor McGonagall would need luck when Mosag was of age.

Ariana knew her daughter looked exactly like her mother, right down to the bright amber of her eyes and the sunshine yellow of her hair. Mosag had a lightness to her golden eyes, eager to learn whatever she could. She would babble for hours on end, and Ariana could only imagine the well crafted speech the toddler thought she was making.

It brought up a memory of Mosag with Severus. Mosag was caught playing with one of his empty vial, thinking it a toy. When Severus caught her, Ariana had the pleasure of watching Mosag babble about why it was  _ her _ vial now and Severus would just have to accept that. 

Ariana knew Severus loved Mosag, though it shouldn’t have been a surprise. The matriarch of the Snape house had caught Severus rocking Mosag to sleep, telling her the story of  _ The Three Brothers _ . It was Mosag’s favorite.

It was Halloween now. Mosag was asleep, and had been since Ariana read  _ The Three Brothers  _ for the fourth time.

An owl had come for Severus hours ago, and he left immediately. Ariana knew he had been on edge ever since Harry Potter was born, something about a boy being born just as July died...Severus had explained to her the prophecy, back when she discovered him to be a Death Eater. Severus had been worried about the Potter’s (even  James , which showed just how bad this was) and what Voldemort would do to them. So, when Severus appeared out of their house, Ariana knew it was about the Potter’s.

When Severus came home that night, so late is was November, going straight into his study, Ariana knew that Harry Potter had lived.

And Lily had not.

 

==MSSS==

_ Ten Years Later _

 

Worlds away, where there were no wizards or witches or werewolves or dark lords, a girl sat on a couch in front of her TV. She had just watched  _ Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone _ for the fifth time. She had written everything in a new blue notepad, adding a charm so that everyone else saw jumbled words and unreadable sentences. It would be easier than having to remember all of this.

Her name is unimportant, she’ll have a new one in a few minutes. She’s not a muggle, well not a  _ full _ muggle. In her world, they had a race that could travel between realities. They usually went to universes of fiction, such as movies or TV shows. She was, in wizard terms, the muggleborn of her species.

Our protagonist is the Queen of this race. You know, cause  _ every _ protagonist is either the Chosen One or the Princess. They can’t be  _ normal  _ teenagers, or else there wouldn’t be a story.

Well, teenager isn’t the proper word. She was ancient, only a teenager in appearance. If you looked into her amber eyes,  _ really  _ looked, you would see old age and loss. She had seen things no child ever should, been made into a soldier before she could properly be a child. It was why she looked forward to her adventures in the multiverse, they gave her a chance to reclaim that youth.

A visit to the _ Wizarding World of Harry Potter _ is just the vacation she needed. A place full of magic, of mystical creatures, and it was all in a school so she could learn more about it! She already knew so much about mythological creatures, and others of the like, but to go to an actual  _ school _ was a dream!

The Queen was in her office, lying on one of the couches she had set up for moments like this. She was in the quote unquote  _ Planning Stage _ of her Travels. Watch it a billion times, learn what could be changed, change it.

She turned to the another person in the room, his arm draping over her shoulders. Thorax was staring at the TV with a cheeky grin, one that she knew would end up with him being smacked upside the head. 

“So, it’s like if the three of us were wizards and British?” He asked, blue eyes glinting.

A third person snorted before the Queen could strike. The Queen and the man glared at her. She was the Queen’s twin sister, the only physical difference being their eye colors. “What? It’s the best sum up I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not  _ exactly _ like that, sis.” The Queen reminded, a bit annoyed at the description.

Her sister raised her eyebrow. “Thorax is Ron Weasley, cause he has  _ way _ too many siblings and he can be a bit clueless all the time.” The man shrugged. She had a point. “You’re Hermione because you’re a muggleborn who can’t  _ wait  _ to go to  _ school _ . Plus, the two of you are dating now so ha.” The Queen blushed. She wouldn’t dignify that with a response. “And I’m Harry Potter, cause my parents are dead and I have this cool scar on my head.”

The Queen shook her head, massaging her temple. The Queen wasn’t going to point out the many flaws in her sister’s summary. For one, her boyfriend wasn’t ginger. The Queen was a  _ muggleborn _ , but that wasn’t enough to make her Hermione. Her sister’s parents were dead, but not by saving her from an evil wizard. She didn’t get her scar that night either.

Their relationship was complicated, full of little things separating them from the Golden Trio.

Like, though they were twins, the Queen and Darcy did not have the same parents. Darcy was adopted, being taken in after her parent’s death. They happened to have the same birthday, and face, so everyone took to calling them twins. The Queen never argued against it. Darcy got her scar fighting a mob boss when she was eight. It was a confusing childhood.

While Thorax did have many siblings (538 at last count), he wasn’t ginger nor did he have any desire to be. Thorax was also smart, and impressive. He wasn’t human, or wizard or whatever, he was a changeling. Basically, a man who could change his face whenever he wanted. A more reliable thing than Polyjuice. His diet was also something odd, as he mainly ate love from his girlfriend.

And get your mind out of the gutter! He feeds on emotions, mainly that of pure love, like the kind he has with his girlfriend. Geez, this generation.

The Queen stuffed her blue notebook into her bag, one with a  _ bigger-on-the-inside _ charm. 

“And I could go on.” Darcy said. “Cause we have so much more in common with them-”

“So are you coming or not?” The Queen asked.

Her sister snorted. “No way are you getting into that much trouble without me.” She hopped up from her couch, running over to kneel by her sister. It would be more comfortable.

The Queen grinned, holding out her palms face up. “Ready?”

Thorax grinned, clapping his hand with her’s. “Yep.”

Darcy took the other hand. “Time to be witches!”

The Queen laughed. “We solemnly swear, we’re up to no good.”

The words were unneeded, but the trio smiled regardless.

There eyes closed, unable to resist the inviting pull into the Wizard’s world.


	2. Becoming Mosag Snape

There’s always this weird sense of walking through a waterfall. Like, the cool water flowing over your skin to expose your real self. It happens whenever I come into the world as a human. If I was a fish, or a dog, or a unicorn, this would’ve hurt like hell.

My insides would have to twist and turn to match the outsides. I had a somewhat human soul, so some changes would have to be made if I became a fish.

Hello. Time for introductions. For now, call me Morgan. I’m Queen of a subspecies of the human race known as Travelers. You ever hear stories about people stumbling into a universe of their favorite shows/movies? I do that for a living. I can close my eyes an appear in any fictional universe I choose.

I’ve met the Doctor, traveled across space and time in his TARDIS. I’ve met werewolves, and vampires, and wizards, fairies, pop stars, superheroes, gods and goddesses, Kim Possible, aliens, sentient robots, ghosts, fairy tales, Angels and Demons, dragons, griffons, and let’s never forget I’ve met unicorns. The list goes on, and I’m pressed for time.

So, after two hundred and eighteen years, I thought it was high time I traveled into  _ Harry Potter _ . I wanted to be a witch, think I’d be good at it.

The bedroom was all girly and pale yellow. The furniture was wooden, small and girly enough for her. A large dresser, an orange headboard, small nightstand on the left hand side, and a large toy chest only half filled with toys.

My new room was covered in stuffed animals, and the odd art project. I had a dozen dragons and unicorns, with the occasional plastic doll but I didn’t like those anyway. There was a flower painting obviously done by a five year old. I think there was another painting of the Three Brothers story.

Climbing out of bed, I took a look at my small body. She was tiny, which was gonna take getting used to. I liked being 5’9, thank you very much. She seemed a bit thin, though not from malnutrition.

The little girl had a mirror on her dresser, like a huge mirror that I wouldn’t be properly tall enough for until I was fourteen. 

I stared at my new self. The height would take some getting used to, but I could manage. She was eleven, with somewhat tan skin (England, what was I expecting?), a few freckles on her nose and cheeks, some long sunshine blonde hair falling in waves, and my standard amber eyes. She had some sharp cheeks, with a hooked nose.

Even though I’d only had this body five minutes, I was already feeling the depression in this girl’s body. Not that hard to imagine she’s depressed, I have been since when I was her age. If this girl had a diary it might be easier to find out what. I’d rather not begin by stray traumatic memory in the moment.

“Mosag!” A woman called out.

Instinctively, I called back. “Coming Mum!”  _ ‘Holy butterball turkey. My name is  _ Mosag _?’ _

It was probably a normal name in England, so I shouldn’t be so judgmental. More than that, I had a British accent. This body was never shutting up.

Now, time to take down a dark wizard.

 

==MSSS==

 

Skipping down the simple stairway, I thought about my plans for Hogwarts. It was sure to be fun, especially once I found Darcy and Thorax. I hope they were okay, wherever they were.

Not that I wasn’t excited to meet the Golden Trio! Or Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Oh! Remus was an amazing guy! Molly Weasley was was an inspiration, taking care of all of her kids with magic. I had enough trouble with my kids back Home, and this woman managed six well behaved (ish) kids.

This was an old house. The dark brown of the walls gave off a mysterious air, along with the wooden floors. There were various portraits along the walls, but I didn’t do more than glance. I would have plenty of time for that later.

Coming down the old wooden staircase, I found the woman that had called me. She had long wavy sunshine blonde hair, with eyes of pure golden amber. She had pale skin like mine, without freckles but some lines around her eyes and corners of her pink painted lips. She was wearing khakis, and a dark green blouse.

The woman smiled, bursting with excitement. She held up a letter, with familiar handwriting of Hogwarts.

_ Miss M. Snape _

_ The Room Next To The Laundry _

_ 17 Spinner’s Lane _

_ Cokeworth _

I was a  _ Snape _ ? How...what? My dad is Severus Snape? Of course, I had his nose! This was...This was  _ trippy _ .

Opening the letter, ignoring the woman’s excited squeals, I read allowed the green inked letter.

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. _

_ Dear Miss Snape, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Short, simple, and to the point. That is so McGonagall.

The woman that was my apparent mother cheered loudly, wrapping me up in a hug. I smiled, keeping hold of the letter. “ _ Oh _ ! Mosag, I’m so proud of you!”

I winced at the odd name, already hearing Darcy’s taunts. My features were schooled when the woman set me down. “Thank you, Mum!” It was weird to hear a British accent instead of my usual Southern drawl. “When do we get my supplies? Can we go maybe on the 31st? I’m just so excited!”

The woman just smiled. Her hand cupped my cheek, an action I tried not to flinch at. Not a fan of physical contact.

I was a Snape...when my sister finds out...I am so dead.

 

==MSSS==

 

The woman, who I found out was named Ariana, was a good Mum all things considered. She was a primary school teacher, apparently.

I had managed to find out some of Mosag’s history this week. Ariana had met Severus at Hogwarts. Her a Gryffindor, him a Slytherin, I think it’s a miracle Mosag even exists. Ariana had gotten all dreamy eyed when she started talking and I didn’t want to stop her ten minutes later.

Ariana said they moved into his father’s house, not long before I was born. I got to hear some funny stories about myself as a toddler with the head of the Slytherin house. Severus had been away at Hogwarts for most of my life, but he always made it home for the summer. Great, just what I wanted to hear, that I would be bunking with a teacher year round.

Mosag apparently loved staying up in her room, so I began the search for her diary. Under the bed, amongst the toys, hidden between the other books, I even checked her clothes drawer. If Mosag had a diary, I can’t find it.

Okay. Taking a step back. When I was in my twenties, I began my work as an FBI agent as a Profiler. The training’s always stuck no matter what world I’m in. I can use it to find the diary.

_ ‘Think. I’m an eleven year old. Dad’s always away. Mum is working. I’m not allowed to use magic, so that’s out. It would have to be close by her bed, so she has easy access to it.’ _

I looked at the nightstand, seeing a drawer near the bottom.  _ ‘And...I’m an idiot _ .’

Sure enough, there was a red journal inside. It felt wrong reading a diary I didn’t write, but I was technically Mosag now.

_ ‘Dear Henry _

_ I know everyone says ‘Dear Diary’ but that’s rubbish. And you’re not a girl. You look like a Henry. _

_ My name is Mosag Anna Snape. I am eight years old. I don’t got any brothers or sisters, but that’s okay. Then I’d have to share my bedroom and that doesn’t sound fun.’ _


	3. Diagon Alley

It was the 1st of August. Harry turned eleven yesterday. From what I understand, I’m turning twelve in two months, which made me the oldest out of the Golden Trio.

I was in the Snape living room, looking over my enchanted journal, the one where the words became mixed up and jumbled when anyone else tried to read it. The living room had dark wooden furniture that I’m a little surprised two teachers could afford, and some dark green walls. Ariana was in the kitchen, working on lunch before our trip to Diagon Alley.

She was wearing a deep blue poncho sake shirt, khakis, and black heels. She looked out of place, with her somewhat bright colors amidst the dark green of the kitchen walls. Turns out she was an elementary school teacher and had been mine for one year. That had to be fun for Mosag, especially since Snape would be her teacher for the next six years.

I was still in my pajamas, not really seeing a reason to get dressed before lunch. I brushed my fingers into the blonde hair, trying to get used to it. What? It’s only been blonde a handful of times! My journal was being filled with the new information, both from Mosag’s diary and my experience the past week.

No such news or letters from my sister or husband, but radio silence was expected until we met up at Hogwarts. Oh, I couldn’t wait to find my friends. What kind of life did Darcy have? Was she a muggleborn, half blood, or pure blood? It wouldn’t matter to me, but I was still curious. What about Thorax, what kind of wizard was he? Or...was he a wizard at all?

My inner musings were cut off when someone’s heavy footsteps came down the stairs. With the only other grownup in the kitchen, it wasn’t that hard to figure out who was coming down.

He was tall (they were always taller in person), though for an eleven year old every grown up was tall. He had a square head, with a slightly pointed chin. We had the same nose, though his cheekbones weren’t as defined as Ariana’s. His eyes were dark brown, nearly black. His hair was shoulder length, and I believed it to be the same shade as a raven’s wing. My original hair color back in my world, don’t know why I couldn’t have black hair this time around. He had pale skin, though it wasn’t sunken like it had been in the books.

Severus Snape was already in his black robes. After a week of living in his house, I discovered he never wore anything else. I also knew he rarely came down from his study for anything, and that I wasn’t allowed inside. (A memory had popped up of a younger me hearing about how I had stolen some of his potion vials)

“Good morning, Severus.” Ariana said. She used her wand (cypress, 10”, core of dragonheart string) to clean the dishes she had finished with. She was apparently making sandwiches. Her cooking was good.

I smiled over my journal. Severus smiled back, though it wasn’t very strong. “Morning Dad.”

_ ‘That’s, what, the thirteenth time I’ve called him Dad outloud? I’ll be thankful when I can call him Professor Snape instead. It’s always weird when I call a character Dad. _ ’ I thought, going back to my journal.

“Good Morning, Ariana, Mosag.” Snape said curtly, walking to the kitchen. It wasn’t for food, he went straight towards Ariana.

I kept an ear out, recognizing his body language. It was of a man who had a task, and something was keeping him from performing it. Ariana didn’t seem phased, as her face set into  _ ‘well what’s happening is happening, so no use arguing over it with me’ _ .

And as an only child with no friends to talk to, this was my only entertainment.

“Have you given thought to what we discussed last night?” Snape asked his wife, voice strained as if they’d had this argument for twenty minutes.

“Yes. I still think it’s all well and sorted.” Ariana said simply. With a flick of her wand, the rest of the dishes were cleared. She put my sandwich on a plate, holding it out. “Mosag, lunch!”

I put the book down, happy for an excuse to get closer to the discussion. “Coming, Mum!”

When I picked up my lunch, the two grown-ups remained quieted so I wouldn’t hear. The urge to smirk was hidden, as I took a seat at the table in the next room. I sat near the door.

The kitchen and the dining room were connected by a wooden door, which I left barely closed. Eating silently had become a learned skill, too many years in foster care. I should also mention that when I said  _ near the door _ , I mean I was sitting next to it with my ear near the gap.  _ ‘I’d love an Extendable Ear, but they won’t exist for another four or five years _ .’

“You’re her professor. You know what she’ll need better than that list.” Ariana said.  _ ‘Ah. A pro of having teachers for parents. They know the stuff we really need to buy.’ _ “I have meetings with the other teachers at my school. You know, the one where I teach children before they go to Hogwarts? It’s smarter for you to take Mosag out to Diagon Alley.”

I hid my grin behind the bits of sandwich. Severus was near fuming over a shopping trip, and it took me a second to let Ariana word’s process.  _ Snape _ was taking me to Diagon Alley? _ Snape? _

“I’m creating the lessons plans for the next year.” Snape argued, keeping his voice low enough so that I wouldn’t hear.

The female schoolteacher didn’t let up. She laid her hands down on the counter, making it a point to look Severus in the eyes.  _ One of the view people I’ve seen do that without being threatened or Dumbledore.  _ “From what I’ve heard, you rarely change your lesson plan for anything short of Dumbledore’s orders. The lessons for the fourth years this year is the same as the fourth years last year. Your N.E.W.T. lessons this year is the same for the N.E.W.T. lessons last year.”

She pointed her finger at his chest, keeping it low enough in hopes I wouldn’t see. Did they still think I couldn’t hear? “And your lesson for our daughter is the same as the lesson you gave the last group of first years. I’m tired of this coldness you’re bringing into the house. Our daughter is going to need help learning her way around Hogwarts. I want the two of you to stay family.”

There was a pause. I thought was getting his argument ready until Ariana chimed in with

“Especially if she doesn’t make it into Slytherin.”

I paused on my next bite. Leaning into the gap in the door, I listened more closely. Even through the gap I felt the air change.

“Ariana.” Snape began. “She is to be my student. I trusted you when you taught her, do you not give me the same trust?”

“I wasn’t her teacher for  _ seven years _ .” My sort-of-foster-Mum argued. “I’ve heard from the other professors how you treat the kids outside your house.”

Snape paused a moment before talking back. Ariana was good, she knew just what argument to make with him. “I will treat Mosag with the respect she deserves as my child and student, no matter her house. I promise you that, Ariana.”

His voice was so sincere, I can understand how he tricked Voldemort for his purpose on all these years. There was an undertone to it, though, as if Severus were saying only what he knew would appease the mother in her. He was saying he would treat me with the respect I deserve, which meant that if I stayed a good student and didn’t give him Potter levels of sass I would be in the good graces. Trust me, my husband had pulled this same stunt more than enough times.

Oh Merciful Storyline, my sister is gonna die.

 

==MSSS==

 

We had taken the Floo Network, since riding a car and Apparating were apparent no goes with Ariana.

I was dressed in a simply dark red shirt with short sleeves, black trousers, and black trainers (it was so much fun putting the little British lingo I knew to work). I happily skipped along the stone path of Diagon Alley. Snape was in the black robes, again. Nothing surprising there, even on the hot day. 

I had zoned out, in that way all eleven year olds do. Severus had walked me into the magical street. It was unnoticeable until you stepped foot on the ground, the magic seeping from into the air.

“Diagon Alley.” I smiled, observing the wonderfully magic street.

It was bustling with people already, most probably Hogwarts parents buying for their children. I could see the Gringotts bank in the distance,

“Mosag, hurry along.” Snape said, taking firm hold of my hand.

I followed behind him, still staring wondrously at the magic stores. “Dad, this is my first time here...for Hogwarts school stuff.” I corrected myself. “I’m just enjoying it.”

My Potions professor paused, looking down at me with annoyance in his dark brown eyes. “I don’t care. I need to write up lesson plans for multiple classes. We don’t need to dawdle.”

“But  _ Dad _ .” I asked. It had become a skill, calling someone  _ Dad  _ but never replacing them with my real father.

The Slytherin wizard sighed, clearly restraining himself. Lovely to know I was already causing him trouble.

I smiled, trying not to make it shaky. Severus Snape was my  _ dad _ . It was...All I could think about was him, lying on the ground giving Harry his tear. Severus Snape, killing Dumbledore because he was asked. The wizard whose Patronus was just like Lily Potter’s.

He was married to a blonde school teacher, and had a daughter.

This...I don’t even know how I feel about this. Happy, because maybe Snape found happiness with someone other than Lily. Disappointed, what if he was a new man with Ariana? Resigned, because the grown-up in me knew that Severus could never love anyone more than he loved Lily.

 

==MSSS==

 

Snape and I had been shopping for supplies for the past two hours. My nose was deep in one of the school books for transfiguration class. It was a good book, with seemingly easy spells. First years were given basics though, and as time went on the spells would be harder and harder. Challenge accepted.

I kept close to Severus, as the place was crowded full of people. Parents with their kids, grownups enroute to work, and the occasional wizards just window shopping. You could see which people were muggleborns based on what they were wearing.

My thoughts returned to my future school. My only problem would be potions class. Aside from the obvious of Snape being me father, potions had never been my strong suit. Darcy was better at chemistry, has been as long as I’ve known her. She would probably make Felix Felicis on accident.

Thorax, on the other hand, could do transfiguration with a bit of help. He was better at magic than most people thought.

“Oh just perfect.” Severus grumbled, pausing in his steps.

I looked up from the school book,  

There was a young girl across the street. She was wearing a pale purple sundress, with a white tank top under it. Her dark brown hair was pulled into pigtails, purple ribbons tied around them. She had thin blue glasses, round unlike her eyes.

She vaguely reminded me of my daughter, although my daughter was usually blonde and didn’t wear glasses. 

It wasn’t until she turned to me I was her eyes were jean blue. My sister didn’t have blue eyes, just like I always had amber.

“Mossy!” The young girl cheered, running up to hug me.

I froze at the contact, hesitantly hugging back. This wasn’t my sister. She would  _ never  _ hug me for introductions. She hated hugs as much as I did.

“Hey...” I said, unsure of the girl with her arms wrapped around my neck. “What’s going on?”

The girl laughed, stepping back but keeping a hold on my arm. “You got into Hogwarts too?”

“Last I checked.” I laughed nervously. Snape laughed behind me, like your dad does when you embarrass yourself and he thinks it’s sweet justice.

“Mallory!” Another woman, probably her mother, called out.

The girl ended the hug, looking back to a woman with matching brown hair and paler blue eyes. She was also wearing a tan pantsuit, and her brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun. The woman walked up to Severus and I. I wondered if she would save me from Mallory.

There was a Mallory in Mosag’s diary. She was a friend, they met in Muggle school. Mallory was let into Muggle school, and we met in our first year. She was a good friend...but I wasn’t Mosag.

The woman took hold of the girl’s arm. Mallory turned to me. “But  _ Mum _ !”

“Mallory, we need to get going.” Her mother said. “We’re running late as is.”

The girl frowned. “But I haven’t seen Mossy in weeks!”

While they argued, Severus took hold of my hand to drag me away. I let him, if only to get out of that situation.  Severus was grumbling about Ariana and bothersome witches.

I was only able to glance back at Mallory and her mother, who I think the diary said was a muggle. By the way she was dressed, I’m gonna say some kind of politician, or maybe an executive in a business. The eleven year old Mosag didn’t specify, or most likely didn’t care. I would have to check her diary later.

Just after I read chapter four of the spell book...

 

==MSSS==

 

_ ‘I was getting my own owl!’ _

Severus had brought me to the pet store. I was gaping at all the birds and cats and toads. 

I skipped happily through the store, the awkward moment with Mallory fading into the back of my mind. An owl. An  _ owl! _ My friend, Twilight Sparkle, had her own owl. It was an amazing bird assistant. This would be perfect, especially for when I found Darcy and Thorax. It wouldn’t hurt to keep up contact with Mallory...she was a nice girl.

Anyway, back to  _ now. _ OWL!

Severus was in the back of the shop, brushing feathers off his robes. I was giggling, as every time he brushed some off another twenty seemed to magically appear.

With him so busy, I had the time to look for my owl. A few caught some interest, but none of the felt  _ right _ . I felt like Goldilocks, trying to get a proper bowl of porridge. That owl was too small. That owl had too sharp claws. That owl wasn’t the right color. That owl would be Harry’s. That owl was thinking his head in his own droppings.

I was so caught up in my musings that au didn’t notice the other customer. In hindsight, how could I have missed  _ him? _

My body collided with someone else. It knocked me to the floor. He dropped the cage he was holding, a loud metal crash echoing in the store amidst the animals.

“Sorry sir!” I exclaimed, going down to pick up the fallen cage.

“It’s no trouble, little miss.” The voice of Hagrid said.

I paused, slowly looking up at the half giant. He was tall, eight feet if I remembered the book’s facts. His head of dark brown hair came to his shoulders, with the same thickness as the  _ Monster Care _ book. He wore a heavy brown trench coat, and a reddish brown suit underneath. Though he physically intimidating, those brown eyes shown with a kind heart. 

A tawny owl beside me started cawing, in what I recognized as vulgar language.

My jaw dropped, turning to it with an appalled face. “Now listen here, Mister! There is  _ no need _ for such language!” I snapped at him.

He cawed again, spreading out his wings in a show of dominance.

“Put those away!” I scolded. The tawny owl cawed again, angered that I wasn’t scared by his display. “There are hatchlings near you, and I’m standing right here. There’s no need to start shouting.” Walking to his cage, I pressed my hand to the metal bars. “Now. You should say your sorry.”

He cawed, keeping his wings outstretched.

“Alright. If you won’t apologize, then I’m going to ignore you.” I stated, turning a cold shoulder on the tawny owl.

The giant was looking at me with a delighted smile. He had the empty cage back in his hands, which I assume meant he was here looking for Hedwig. “Yeh understand that one?” Hagrid asked, in a voice of curiosity and not of shaming.

I nodded, keeping a firm frown.  _ ‘It pays to help raise a Phoenix hatchling. Birds chirps just become such an easy language.’ _ “He’s got horrible vocabulary. Probably a previous owner who wasn’t too shy around bad words.”

The owl cawed again, apologetic. I smiled knowingly, going back to his cage. His beak was lowered in apology, as were his wings. He cawed an apology to the other birds, and myself. My hand rested at the top of the cage, as if to pet his feathers.

“It’s okay. You were just annoyed we woke you up.” I said, giving him a small curtsy. “I forgot to introduce myself to you both. My name’s Mosag S-Snape.” I almost flubbed my last name, still surprised I was related to a character.

The groundskeeper stared at me curiously. “Professor Snape’s daughter?”

“Yes sir.” I don’t know why, but I curtsied again.  _ ‘Take the girl out of the South.’  _ “And who might you be, sir?”

“Haha!” Hagrid laughed. “No need for all a that there  _ sir _ rubbish. I’m Hagrid, th’ groundskeeper at Hogwarts.”

“Wicked.” I held out my hand. “Good to meet you!”

“Ah take yer gonna one of the new first years?” Hagrid said. “Hogwarts is the best school for young witches like ya.”

“She is.”

I turned to the Potions Teacher. He had brushed off the feathers, surprising given the amount of time he had.

Hagrid was more nervous around the teacher. I held to top part of the owl’s cage. Severus was staring coldly at the groundskeeper. “He-hello Prof-Professor S-Snape.”

“Rubeus.” Severus deadpanned. “What brings you here? I didn’t think you needed another creature.”

“He’s not here for him. Isn’t it obvious?” I said. “He’s getting a gift for a friend!”

“Are you?”

“Yes! Yes. A friend. Just...a friend.”

I lifted Hedwig’s cage, handing her off to Hagrid. “Give him this one. He’ll love it, trust me.”

Hagrid took the cage, looking questioning my at Snape. Hedwig was giving some stern whoots, though I paid them little mind. “What?”

I rolled my eyes, motioning to Hedwig. “He’ll like  _ that _ owl. Trust me. I’m good with gifts.”

Severus huffed quietly behind me. “Since you’re so good at finding owls, I have to assume you found your own.”

“Oh most definitely!” I cheered. My hands went to open the clasp on the tawny owl’s cage.

He cawed. He was confused as to why I hadn’t taken Hedwig. 

“That one?” Severus asked, unsure.

“Yes! He’s cheeky. I like cheeky.” I said.

“Ah think both these owls’ll do nicely.” Hagrid said, lowering Hedwig’s cage to his side. “Ah’ll just hand her over to Ha-my friend.”

I laughed. “He just needs a name now. Well, what would you like?” I asked him. He tilted his head in confusion. “Course I’m asking you what you’d like. It’s  _ your name _ . It’d be rude to not ask you what you want.”

The tawny owl stood straighter, wings on his aides as if in a prideful pose. He cawed, ruffling his feathers.

“Oh! Lovely choice.” I decided, brushing some of his feathers. “He wants the name Malaki.”

Snape was unsure at my name choice. Hagrid laughed, patting my shoulder. “A fine name for a fine bird.”

I smiled brightly at Hagrid. “Don’t tell me, tell him. The name was his idea.”

“Mosag. You can’t honestly tell me you  _ understood  _ that bird.” Severus said.

Malaki huffed. It took a lot of restraint not to laugh at his impression of Severus. Hagrid stepped in for my defense. “That’s a mighty fine daughter you got here, Professor. She’ll fit right in at Hogwarts!”

Severus glared his near black eyes at the giant. Hagrid nervously scampered off, rushing to get Harry his owl.

“I’ll get the cage.” Severus said, reaching over my head to grab Malaki’s cage.

“Why would he need a cage? I have a perfectly good shoulder.” I said.

In response, Malaki flew onto my shoulder. His claws were a little sharp, and I had long ago accustomed myself to creatures with sharp claws. Severus looked at me the way people looked at Luna Lovegood. 

I just kept my innocent smile going. “Come on, Dad! Once we get Malaki, the only thing left is my wand!”

Malaki cawed at my excitement. I left Severus with the abandoned cage, feeling pure childlike excitement. I had my own owl! His name is Malaki. I met Hagrid, half-giant and future Hogwarts professor. I helped  _ Harry Potter _ get  _ Hedwig _ ! 

Best. Day. Ever!

“No see here, what’s a Hogwarts Professor doing in my shop?” The sales clerk said.

I raised my arm, not the one with Malaki on the shoulder. “I’m going to Hogwarts and I needed an owl!” I announced, skipping over the counter.

“Oh! The old tawny!” The clerk said. “He’s been here since his old owner dropped him off for a newer owl, some months back.” I frowned, brushing on his feathers. Sometimes I hated being right. “Yeah, upset him too. I don’t know why he changed it. That tawny was just as good as ever.”

“I’ll take good care of him. I promise.” I said, smiling proudly.

Malaki puffed his chest out. I chuckled, my finger brushing his feathers.

“I don’t doubt ya, sweetheart.” The clerk looked over to Severus. “Got her letter to Hogwarts?”

“How much for the owl?” He deadpanned.

“Ah. Ten Galleons.” 

“I wanna buy him!” I shouted. Severus lifted an eyebrow at me. I stood up on my tiptoes, lowering my voice to a whisper. “ _ Dad _ .  _ Can I have ten Galleons?” _

Severus huffed. He slipped the gold coins into my hands. I slipped them into the store clerk’s. She laughed good naturedly.

 

==MSSS==

 

Malaki was happily chirping on my shoulder. He’d been in that store too long. There were a couple of times on the walk to Ollivander’s that Severus warned us that he would throw Malaki in the cage if he didn’t stay on my shoulder. I promised the tawny owl all the space he would like once we were home.

Malaki and Severus were going to have a fun month. 

“Ollivander?” Snape called out, guiding me into the store. 

Malaki cawed.

“Ollivander is the wizard who makes wands.” I explained to Malaki. “Cause I’m going to a wizard school, and I need a wand.”

He ruffled his feathers.

I squinted my eyes at him, warningly. “Why do you think I needed an owl? You’re coming to the school too.” I said. Malaki dropped his beak. “So  _ ha _ .”

He huffed, flying off my shoulder to one of the shelves.

“Mosag.” Severus warned. “I told you if that bird flew off your shoulder-”

“He’s just angry cause he’s not getting his way.” I assured. “He’ll come down when he sees us leaving. Malaki’s a nice owl, Dad, give him a chance.”

“Wise words, from such a young witch.” The ever so lovely voice of John Hurt said.

I froze. In centuries gone by, I had met other characters played by Sir John Hurt. A particular favorite was  _ Hellboy _ , but I was definitely a fan of  _ the War Doctor _ . Playing Ollivander, though, was perfect.

The gray haired wand maker came my way. I was sure my face was stuck in  _ starstruck _ mode. Usually, in my life, this sort of thing was normal. I mean, I met Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch. Ollivander was just a cool bloke, okay?

Ollivander smiled at me. “Hello, Mosag Snape. Just yesterday, it seems, that Ariana and Severus were buying wands. Do you recall, Professor?”

“Of course.” Severus said, ever the polite one.

Ollivander nodded. “It’s not the sort of thing one forgets.” He pulled a box out from behind his back. He handed it over to me. “Give this one go.” 

Biting my lip, I plucked the wand from his hand. It was a black wand, sleek and firm in my hand. It looked a lot like Ginny’s wand.

Immediately after that thought, I realized it  _ was _ Ginny’s wand. I recognized it from the copies sold at Barnes and Noble, not too mention the movie. “No thank you.” I said, handing it back.

“No?” Ollivander asked, his eyebrows high.

“Mosag, what are you doing?” Severus asked through tight lips.

“This wand belongs to somebody else.” I gave the wand back to Ollivander. “I don’t like using things that belong to somebody else.”

The wand maker paused, a gentle grin growing on his face. He took the wand to put it back with the others.

Severus put his hand on my shoulder. I kept a simple smile on my face as he spun me to face him. “What are you doing?”

I shrugged, innocently. “Finding my wand.”

“You didn’t even use it!” Severus argued.

“It wasn’t my wand.” I defended.

“You couldn’t  _ possibly _ know that.”

“Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can’t help it.” I said, smiling internally at the quote. “That wand wasn’t mine. You and mum taught me not to use things that don’t belong to me.”

“You used my vials, and quills.” Severus argued. He was awfully upset about that little argument, wasn’t he?

“They had my name on them.”

“They said  _ Snape _ .”

“My name is  _ Snape _ .”

Ollivander came back. Severus and I went straight to acting like students when a teacher returned. Malaki was laughing (as well as an owl could) at the two of us.

The famed Wandmaker was holding a dark brown wand, with etchings along it. “This wand is made from the rare Hollywood, 10 inches, with a core of unicorn hair.” Ollivander said. I smiled politely. “Let’s give it a whirl.”

He passed it over to me. I held it for three seconds before giving it back. The wand  _ was  _ nice, but there just wasn’t any sort of  _ feeling _ .

“Sorry. This isn’t mine either.” I said, feeling a bit downcast.

The man gave me a warm grin. “It’s no harm to me, Miss Snape.” I nodded. He took the wand, putting it back before going out into the store to look for another one.

Malaki flew back into my shoulder, rubbing his wing against my cheek. His old owner had been a wizard, so he knew how important the right wand was. I turned to the approaching Ollivander.

The wand was an even darker brown that the other one. “Cherry wood, with dragon heartstring, and 11 inches.”

Dragon heartstring...I raised a dragon, a sweet girl with a heart as big as the moon. She was one of the best things to ever happen to me. Holding it in my hand, it made me feel closer to her.

She had to stay back Home. The Wizarding World was cruel to dragons, almost over the top. It would be criminal, as her mother, to bring her here.

“Close, but still not mine.” I said, dutifully returning it.

Ollivander chuckled, kindly. Severus was just staring at me, probably wondering if I was insane or just picky. It was barely a minute before Ollivander had another wand. 

This wand was pale brown, with a twisted handle. “Hornbeam, 11 ½ inches, with a dragon heartstring core.” He said, lowering the wand towards me. “A remarkable wand, if I should say.”

He held the wand handle out to me. When I held it, I felt a warmth fill up my chest. 

“It’s this one.” I said, in a proud voice.

“Well give it a go.” Ollivander offered.

“Please. I still have work waiting for me at the house.” Severus deadpanned.

I smirked at Malaki. The bird eyed me warily. I aimed my wand towards him. He had only a split second of warning before the spell whacked the back of his head. 

He screeched, giving me a look of ‘ _ why the hell did you just do that?’ _ I chuckled. “You were telling me to use it.”

He screeched.

“Don’t be like that, Malaki.” I rolled my eyes, smirking. Severus was paying for the wand behind me, tuning out my conversation. “You wouldn’t have been  _ hurt _ .”

Malaki turned his beak up at me. I just shrugged, pretending to walk out the door. The tawny owl screeched again, flying down to my shoulder. 

“Haha.” I said, grinning smugly. My tawny owl ruffled his wings, indignant. I brushed down on his head with the tip of my wand. “Oh. You’re just a  _ softy _ .”

Malaki cooed. I giggled, feeling like a five year old.


	4. Strangers on a Train

The month of August went by so fast. 

Severus had left two weeks ago for the school. Ariana had helped me pack all of my supplies into the luggage cart, with a bittersweet smile. She had been used to Severus leaving for Hogwarts, when you thought about it. Her daughter was being shipped off to a boarding school. That was never easy for a mom, though I can’t speak from experience.

The tawny owl had quickly made Spinner’s Lane his home. There were a lot of mornings I found him sleeping in my bed, which would’ve been fine if he stopped eating bird feed in it. Malaki and Ariana got along splendid. Ariana liked seeing me bonding with anything, really.

Mallory had come by the house. Twice. Those interactions were a lot like the first. I told Ariana it was because I was excited about school, but really I was a bit smothered by Mallory’s constant hugs and stuff. It was endless amusement for Malaki, who enjoyed seeing me flustered. I had vengeance though. Sweet, beautifully fulfilling vengeance.

Malaki was unhappy to be in his cage. He kept flapping his wings, and pecking at the bars. Every other word was a swear, and a thinly veiled threat at me when I let him out.

“Malaki, you can’t fly around right now.” I reminded him, trying to hide my joy as the tables were turned.

He huffed, adding a few choice words.

“You’re being a hatchling, you know that? You know you’re being a hatchling right now?”

He cawed in my face.

“Really mature, Malaki.”

“Mossy.” Ariana called out. “Come on. We don’t want to miss the train.”

“Got it Mum.” I grinned smuggle at Malaki.

He huffed again, turning his head away from mine.

“Malaki, you know I love ya.” I reached between the bars to brush on his top feathers. “You’re my favorite tawny owl.” Malaki gave me more of a cold shoulder, although his head was inclined towards mine. “And the most smug.”

Still, I think Malaki was the only one keeping me sane right now.

With Malaki mostly sated, I scanned the crowd of King’s Cross. There were a lot of muggles zooming about. It was easier to spot the wizards, as they were all pushing luggage trolleys. I spotted Neville, Dean, and Cho Chang. Malaki couldn’t understand why I was smiling so much, and Ariana wrote it off as being excited for Hogwarts.

Soon enough we reached 9 ¾. I was a bit disappointed I had come to early  to catch any of the Weasleys, or Hermione, but I would get a chance later.

“Now, remember Mosag-”

“Get nervous, just close your eyes and run.” I stated before following the advice.

I opened my eyes to the wondrous Hogwart Express. It was better than any train I had ever seen. Wizards were buzzing about around it, while kids were excitedly bouncing around on the lane. The teens were standing boredly with their trolleys, suffering through familial goodbyes before joining their friends. The second and third years were more nervous, though didn’t let the other kids see it. The first years, like me, were kids on their first day of school. What more did I expect?

I excitedly walked to the train. Was my sister onboard? Was Thorax? Were they looking for me? Knowing my sister, she was already late. She enjoyed being late, said it gave her character. Thorax wouldn’t miss a chance to run into me, so maybe he was of the first to be onboard?

Ariana appeared behind me. It slowed my musings, though only just.

“Your dad’ll be there if you need anything, and if you need anything else I’m just a quick owl away.” Ariana explained, dabbing at the tears leaking from her eyes.

It was like dealing with my own mother at Home. She was a bit of a crier, so I brought up every trick I’d learned while growing up with her. Who knows, maybe some tricks of being the daughter of Severus Snape were being included.

I hugged Ariana, holding her tightly around her waist. She hesitated to hug me back.

“Love you, Mum. I’ll write when I can. You don’t need to cry, I’m not leaving forever.”

She sniffled.  _ ‘Mum stabilized.’ _ Her hand rested in my hair. “I know, I’m just being unreasonable.”

“No you’re not.” I assured, still hugging her. Though the action felt a bit stiff to me, Ariana only cared that I was hugging her. “And it’s like you said, Dad’ll be there if I really need anything, and...and  _ Mallory _ .” The name was a bit forced, but it made Ariana sigh in relief.

Malaki cawed a warning at the time. I looked up at a clock, though it was a stretch while in the hug. It was ten minutes til the train left.

“Mum, I need to find a seat.”

“Oh Merlin. Right.” She ended the hug, kneeling down to me. She had more tears on her cheeks. I hide a wince, since she had been crying about me. “Right. Now, you go and show them how amazing you are.”

_ ‘Even though your dad is the head of Slytherin.’ _

Ariana kissed my forehead, pushing me towards the train. “Remember I love you!”

“Never forget it!” I called back, climbing onboard. “See you at school, Malaki!”

The tawny cawed a goodbye.

Ariana made sure my trolley made it to the luggage cart.

 

==MSSS==

 

That had been twenty minutes ago. The train had started, and I was still in this little room alone. Arian waved me goodbye. I waved back, making sure to give her a reassuring grin. The door to my sitting area opened, revealing the young face of Daniel Radcliffe.

Sorry, I just always call him that in my head. 

I meant, _ revealing the young face of Harry Potter _ .

He nervously stood in the doorway when he saw I was here.

“Hello.” I smiled. “You can sit. It’s alright. I don’t bite.”

Harry nodded, taking the seat across from me. “What’s your name?”

“Mosag.” I purposely left out my last name. He’d find out at the Sorting Hat anyway. “Who’re you?”

“Oh. I’m...Harry Potter.” He paused, as if waiting for my reaction.

So I gave him one. “Okay.” He blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just...when people hear my name they get a little...odd.”

I could understand that. Why do you think I left out  _ Snape _ ? “Yeah, people treat me different when they hear my name too.” I assured. 

Though it would’ve been nice to add  _ don’t worry it’ll stop eventually _ , I doubt either of us would get out of the impact our respective names would cause. Even at Home when people found out I was the Queen I was treated like a piece of glass. 

“And it’s rude to ask about stuff that’s private.” I added. “Especially since I just met you a minute ago.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks. You have no idea how weird the past month’s been.”

_ ‘Aside from what I’ve read in the books.’ _ I thought.  _ ‘It’s been the most interesting month of your life.’ _

I smiled back, keeping all of my thoughts from coming out. “My month’s been great! I got my own owl, and a cool wand that I can use once we go to school.” I held up my hornbeam wand. Just having it in my hand sent shivers of power down my arm, spells waiting to be unleashed.

“I got an owl too. Her name’s Hedwig, after a wizard I saw in my history book.” Harry explained before shaking his head. The conversation seemed to be making him less uncomfortable, which was good. “God, that’s a sentence I’d never thought I’d say.”

The two of us laughed.

_ ‘Friendship achieved. Awesome!’ _

“My owl’s Malaki. He’s a tawny.” I explained.

“Hedwig was a birthday present.” Harry supplied.

The door opened again. There was a large welcoming grin when I saw it was Rupert Grint aka Ron Weasley.

Ron looked between the two of us. “Excuse me, do you mind?” He asked, voice low and nervous. “Everywhere else is full.” 

Harry didn’t wait a moment before offering the seat next to him. “No, not at all.”

“There’s room.” I added.

Ron did so, face the perfect flat lip. “I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Mosag.” I introduced.

Harry braced himself, for the introduction he had been getting for a month. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

It was a challenge not to giggle at Ron’s shocked expression. I stared at him with eyebrows raised. “So-so it’s true?! I mean, do you really have the...the...”

“The what?” Harry asked innocently.

Ron gulped. He was always the most superstitious when it came to Voldemort. “...scar?”

Harry grinned bashfully. “Oh, yeah.” He pushed back his dark brown bangs, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar above his right eye. The magic inside it keeping looking as if it was brand new.

Though the wizards might not have sensed it, there was a great darkness coming from that scar. I felt it like oil on my skin. Centuries spent learning about the art of magic gave birth to a sixth sense. There was dark magic inside that mark,  _ evidence of the Horcrux _ .

Harry let his hair down. It covered the scar, cutting off my awareness of the magic. It was still there, though cloaked.  _ Out of sight, out of mind _ in the literal sense.

Ron grinned. “Wicked.” I snickered at his reply. 

The woman came by with her trolley of treats. The smell of candy had my eleven year old mouth watering.

She smiled kindly. “Anything off the trolley, dears?” She asked.

Ron grimaced as he revealed the mushed up sandwich. “No, thanks, I’m all set.” He let the grimace slip into a kind smile.

“Same here.” I held up a PB&J Ariana made me. Hopefully Malaki was good with his bird seed. He liked sunflower seeds too, but I had those saved for our next visit.

“We’ll take the lot!” Harry suddenly shouted.

Turning to him, I saw a handful of Galleons.

Ron and I looked at him with wide eyes. “Whoa!” The two of us gaped.

 

==MSSS==

 

Many hours had passed. There was still candy to spare, though probably because we kept restocking if we got too low. That treat trolley was magical refilling the stock, it had to be!

My appetite was mulled at the sight of _him_. _The_ _disgusting blood traitor rat!_

Wormtail had himself perched on Ron’s lap. Everything about Wormtail disgusted me. He betrayed his friends, people that saw him as  _ a brother! _ He had led Voldemort to the Potter’s like lambs to a slaughter.  _ Harry could have DIED! _ How could any proclaimed Marauder bring harm to a child?

My own sister has done some messed up things in the part. I won’t go into detail now, but I will say she apologized for it. _She_ _apologized_ which is more than Wormtail ever did. When she admitted to being in a bad place, and she hated doing all of it, I forgave instantly. None of the Marauders forgave Wormtail.

I had to resist the urge to cast Crucio at the useless, traitor of a Death Eater.

My time was spent ready in my spoilers notebook, and eating more candy.

Harry held up another box of candy. “ _ Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans _ ?” He asked, unsure if he should be disgusted or not.

“They mean every flavor!” Ron explained excitedly. 

Some time ago, Ron had it figured that Harry knew absolutely nothing about wizarding world. There had been a twenty minute conversation about quidditch. It was especially funny when they remembered there was a girl, and boys instinctively think girls dislike sports. It came as a surprise when I admitted to liking the Ballycastle Bats, which sparked an argument over which team was better. 

“There’s chocolate and peppermint, and there’s also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavored one once!”

That made me snort. While in Diagon Alley, I had bought a box. They were  _ truly _ some disgusting flavors. It became a bit of a challenge to spot the gross flavors before eating them.

Harry quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth.

“That one was safe, actually.” I informed. “It was a toffee flavor. It looks like dirt, but dirt is a bit darker.” The boys were staring at me. “Sorry. I didn’t have any siblings, but I had parents. It was fun to figure out which ones were icky flavors and slip them into whatever they were eating.”

The two boys laughed. My regards to the Dursleys, who would be receiving this treatment next summer no doubt.

He still grabbed another box, grabbing the one for chocolate frogs. “These aren’t _ real  _ chocolate frogs, are they?”

“It’s just a spell.” I assured, taking a bite of some gummy candy.

“Besides, it’s the cards you want.” Ron reported. My lips quirked into a smile at the sight of Harry and Ron bonding over things. It couldn’t explain but, not seeing them fight of the big bad or classwork was beautiful. “Each pack’s got a famous witch or wizard. I got about five hundred meself.”

_ ‘Myself _ .’ “Mum lets me get them after my tests.” I cheered. Lovely memories of Ariana and I reading the backs of cards, slipping them into Snape’s office. He hated it, though I think a small part of him liked the idea of getting gifts from his daughter.

The boy who lived pulled the cover off. The frog croaked, before hopping to the window. I leapt up, blocking the window from chocolate frog. It tried to jump over my hand, so I grabbed it in midair.

“Ha!” I cheered. I passed it back to Harry. “Mum never let me get two, so I had to get better at catching them.” I excused.

Harry accepted that answer, hesitantly biting into the frog. The second his teeth hit the chocolate shell, the spell on the frog came undone.

“Hey, I got Dumbledore!” Harry cheered, pulling out the card.

The ginger frowned in disinterest. “I got about six of him.”

“I give my spares to Dad.” I snorted. “He  _ loves  _ it.”

“Hey, he’s gone!” Harry pointed out suddenly. 

I stared at him curiously. There were some chocolate frog cards at my new home. Lots of the cards were empty as the character walked off.

“Well, you can’t expect him to hang around all day, can you?” Ron excused. Harry shrugged in acceptance. I was glaring at the rat as it squeaked. “This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn’t he?”

“Quite pathetic, yes.” I stated bluntly. 

Harry winced in sympathy. “Just a little bit.”

“Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow.” Ron explained. “Want to see?”

“Yeah!” Harry cheered.

“Please do!”

Ron sat up, happy to show off. “Ahem. Sun-”

Emma Watson, aka- _ oh you lot know who she plays _ \- walked into the doorway. Her brown hair was even more bushy in person. “Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one.” She explained in exasperation.

“He had a chocolate frog?” I offered.

Hermione huffed impatiently. She brightened at the sight of a wand. “Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then.” She stood straighter, nose turned up slightly.

The boys were awkward around Hermione. I had been sort of accepted into this odd kinship, my status as a girl brushed over. Hermione was new, especially in her Hogwarts robes.

Ron shifted nervously in his seat. I smiled a bit, seeing Wormtail squirm under the wand. “Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!”

The spell fizzled out. Ron shrugged, unsurprised by the botched spell. 

Hermione looked at him quizzically. “Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well, it’s not very good, is it?”

Ron turned to Harry and I for aid. As his his friends, we did nothing. 

“Of course I’ve only tried a few simple spells myself, and they’ve all worked for me.” She confidentially walked towards Harry. I hopped into the seat beside me, surprised that it had been kept clear. Hermione sat down beside me. She aimed her wand at Harry. “For example.  _ Oculus Reparo _ .” She recited.

The broken parts clicked back together. Harry slipped them off to look at them in awe. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” The witch cheered. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Harry’s scar. His bangs had fallen aside enough to show it. “Holy Cricket, you’re Harry Potter. I’m Hermione Granger...and you are...?”

Ron hadn’t realized she would still be here.  “I’m...Ron Weasley.” He muttered.

The witch grimaced. “Pleasure.”

“I’m Mosag.” I introduced myself, holding my hand out to the witch.

Hermione smiled more sincerely, though still grimaced in Ron’s direction. “Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon.”

She left dutifully, though paused in the doorway. I slipped back into my seat, about to reach for my school robes.

“You’ve got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there.” Hermione informed Ron.  _ Young love. _

She left again, just as the train horn blew. Ron tried to rub off the dirt, giving a stink eye in the air Hermione had been in. Though the boys hesitated on getting dressed. I was already pulling my robes out.

“Umm...how are we...” Harry asked nervously.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Ron nervously spoke up “We can’t get dressed with a girl in the room.”

“Oh grow up, boys.”


	5. Everyone's All Sorted

Hermione was right. The Hogwarts Express came to a firm stop not long after us three were dressed. The boys were still nervous about changing in front of me, but I have three brothers back Home and a son. Honestly, it was annoying.

When the train came to it’s final stop, I was practically running out of our compartment. The sun had set around half an hour ago, so the train station was lit up by old fashioned gas lamps. It was gorgeous! If it wasn’t for all the other people rushing about, I would’ve been staring for ages.

They shoved me along with the rest. I managed to get back with Harry and Ron, both with expressions mirroring mine.

“Right, then! First years! This way, please!” Hagrid called out. A lot of the firsties gawked at the giant, but I beamed. “Come on, now, don’t be shy! Come on now, hurry up!”

Harry, Ron and I walked up to Hagrid.

“Hello, Harry.” The giant grinned warmly at me. “Hello, Mosag.”

“Hey, Hagrid.” Harry cheered.

“Nice seeing you again, Mister Hagrid.” I greeted. Hagrid grinned. I swear, he looked a little bashful.

Ron gaped. “Whoa!” I can’t tell if he was surprised  _ at _ the giant, or how Harry and I  _ knew _ the giant.

When all the other firsties had gathered, Hagrid went back to his professional self. “Right then. This way to the boats!” The large group started scurrying closer to him. The half giant made his way to the docks. “Come on, now, follow me.”

To my delight, more gasp lamps lit up. They revealed tiny little boats, each with their own pretty lantern.

Off in the distance, there was the beauty that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I had seen a lot of castles in my day. There was just something breathtaking about Hogwarts. The idea that  _ this _ would be my home for the next seven years...beautiful.

 

==MSSS==

 

The three of us shared a boat. At first, we though we’d have to row across the infamous Black Lake. The boats rowed themselves!

At the top of the grand staircase there stood a witch. She was staring impassively at us, green eyes sharp as they patiently waited for us. Most of her gray hair wa hidden beneath a pointed green wizard hat, with a matching robe.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She exclaimed. She must have done this a dozen or so times, but she said with warmth regardless. “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses.”

The boys and I exchanged worried looks. Ron was worried about not being in the same House as the rest of his family.

“They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” The Professor explained, reassuringly. It was certainly making me feel better about this. “Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup-”

A frog suddenly hopped out through my legs. I squealed loudly, hopping away from it. Yes, I realize I said  _ ‘hopped’.  _ The hilarity of the action doesn’t change that fact that I almost touched a frog!

“Trevor!” Neville shouted happily. He pushed his way through the crowd to fetch his frog.

Our Transfiguration Professor stared down at Neville, while everyone around us laughed at the scene. I felt my cheeks go red as Ron’s hair.

“Sorry.” Neville blushed, slinking back into the crowd.

McGonagall had an eyebrow quirked, but that seemed to be it. “The Sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” With a final glance at us, she walked off towards the Great Hall

“It’s true then, what they’re saying on the train.” The highest pitched voice I had heard since Arriving. With a half held back giggle, I turned to see the pale face of my god brother- _ and holy Butterball Draco Malfoy is my god brother.  _ Why am I remembering this  _ now _ ?! “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

The students around us muttered in confused excitement. Oh you poor little sheep...

“This is Crabbe, and Goyle.” He nodded his head at his goons. I grimaced when the pale boy took a big step forward. “And I’m Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.”

Ron snickered at his name. I joined in, if only because of the Bond joke and he still sounded like a squeaky ferret. It was either that, or come to terms with him as my godbrother.

The boy whipped his head around. “Think my name’s funny, do you?” Draco challenged. “No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley.” He sneered at me. “Surely you know better than to be seen with his rubbish, Mosag.”

_ ‘Remember. You’re 217. He’s 11. Be responsible.’ _ I mentally scolded.

It did throw me a bit that Malfoy knew my name, until I remembered that Severus Snape was Draco Malfoy’s godfather. The boy would surely know who I was, and I was supposed to know who I was. It was distressing to think that Mosag had a friend in the youngest Malfoy.

Though, from the bits of foreign disgust in my head, I doubt they were friends. It came as a relief.

“I look forward to seeing you at the Slytherin house.” Draco hinted, giving me a smug smile.

It was his stupid face that made me smile innocently back. “Actually, I think it could go either way.” Malfoy seemed affronted. “There’s a one in four chance I’ll get into Slytherin. I mean, maybe a bit more, but I was never good at probability.”

The blond boy glared thinly at me. He turned his attentions to Harry. “You’ll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” He held out a pale hand.

Harry glared hotly at the blond child. “I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.”

Draco glared, in his typical  _ how dare you _ way. The dangerous look about him was kinda ruined when McGonagall returned and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He shrunk away, one last glare at Harry and myself.

McGonagall looked out on the large crowd. “We’re ready for you now.”

 

==MSSS==

 

_ I love the night sky. _

The artwork that was the night sky soothed my anxious mind. I could make out a few constellations, while looking forward to seeing their Hogwarts stories. There was a friend in particular back Home who would love this.

“It’s not real, the ceiling.” Hermione’s dutiful voice spoke in my ear. “It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in  _ Hogwarts: A History. _ ”

I was too awestruck to comment. What could you even really comment when seeing  _ this _ ?

My attention went to the front of the room. The ancient looking Dumbledore sat at the middle of the table, yards behind the Sorting Hat.

“Alright, will you wait along here, please?” The Professor asked. The crowd of students stood still, cautiously looking between the four tables. “Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”

The ancient wizard stood, gazing out at his students. “I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.”

The students around me murmured in understanding. Harry stared at the bearded man with an incredulous face. It made me snicker.

“Thank you.” Dumbledore lowered to his seat.

McGonagall began speaking again, her firm voice catching all of my attention. “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses. Hermione Granger.”

Hermione was a bit surprised to go first. I was too, if only because they weren’t going alphabetical. That’s just stupid. “Oh, no.” She murmured. She squared her shoulders back, putting on a brave face. “Okay, relax.” She walked up, hesitantly.

Ron snorted. “Mental that one, I’m telling you.”

Harry nods in agreement.

I gave the two boys the Look. Seventy years around Darcy Anderson had this Look perfected. The two boys flinched back under it; one recognizing it from his mum and the other experiencing it for the first time.

“That wasn’t nice. Never speak like that in front of me again.” I stated plainly, leaving no room for the boys to argue.

They responded by nodding, slightly fearful. A small part of me beamed that the Mom Voice still worked when in the body of an eleven-year-old.

Sorting Hat mused on her head. “Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!”

The room let out cheers, but none louder than the red and gold table. My own happy claps were drowned out. The newest Gryffindor hopped off, happily going over to the table. 

When the cheers slowed, McGonagall went on with the list. I could see the delight in her eyes at having a new Gryffindor. “Draco Malfoy.”

I rolled my eyes, slipping my hands into my robe pockets in boredom. Mentally counting down, I was able to whisper Slytherin the same time as the Hat.

Ron grabbed Harry and I, excitedly. His face was a mask of panic. “There isn’t a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.” He explained in a panic.

“Hey. Some of them came from Gryffindor.” I argued, thinking about  _ Wormtail _ . “Not all the Snakes are evil.”

“Not all of them are good either.” Ron argued, annoyed with me now.

_ ‘Regulus Black is, Narcissa Malfoy is, Draco is eventually, and my dad is, so SHUT UP!’ _ I thought angrily.

I glared coldly at the redhead. It was a bit of an advantage, being related to Severus. My friend held his hands up in mock defeat, thinking I just couldn’t  _ outwardly _ say anything about the Slytherin’s being good.

Harry’s pained gasp brought me out of my angered musings.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I asked. I kept my voice quiet enough so that McGonagall didn’t hear us.

The raven haired teen winced, rubbing at his scar. He was still staring at Severus, schooling his features before turning to me. “Nothing...it’s nothing, I’m fine.” He excused.

As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn’t. I knew that phrasing, and that mask he put on. There had been a lot of years in my life where I was in foster care, and not every house was good. The same for kids at school. Lying to grown-ups about my life was easy as breathing, so I was able to see the signs.

Damn those Dursley’s. If I had arrived as an adult, those bastards would be getting my right foot! Except Harry wasn’t lying about the Dursley treatment right now.

I went to glare at Professor Quirrell, only to find him turning his head to the Sorting Hat.  Another teacher got my focus.

Severus turned his attention to me. I smiled politely, trying to make it look like I had a small bit a nervous. His black eyes moved to Harry, sharpening when realizing how close we were standing.

_ ‘His daughter is standing next to the child of his school bully and crush. I’d be a bit peeved too.’ _ I thought.  _ ‘Hold on. Did I just say PEEVED?’ _

The Sorting Hat hummed. “Let’s see...I know...Hufflepuff!”

Susan hopped off, going over to her cheering table.

“Mallory Indie.” McGonagall called out.

A brunette child near the front hesitantly walked up to the Sorting Hat, glancing over to me nervously. I smiled reassuringly.

“Ravenclaw!” The Hat decreed.

Her new House cheered loudly. I clapped encouragingly. Though, it was unlikely I’d be going into the same house, I wished Mallory the best of luck. She was in the same house as Luna Lovegood!

McGonagall spoke over the applause. “Ronald Weasley.”

I gave him a reassuring shove on the arm. The ginger boy looked to Harry and I, sullen. He sat down on the stool, face a grimace as he waited for the Sorting Hat. 

“Ah! Another Weasley.” It shouted. Ron winced. “I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!”

Ron sighed. His disappointment went away when he walked up to the loudly cheering red table.

“Mosag Snape.” McGonagall announced. Lots of the students caught that with interest.  _ ‘Oh so there is just no order to this, huh? Thanks. Thanks for that, McGonagall.’ _

I hopped on the stool. My legs dangled off the edge, and I let them swing. Sure, all the kids were staring at the daughter of the fearsome Professor Snape (especially the Slytherin table), but I wasn’t all that nervous.

_ “Hmm.” _ The Sorting Hat began.  _ “You would do well in Slytherin. You are certainly cunning enough. Oh, and incredibly self preserving. All those secrets and lies to hide what you are.”  _ I tensed slightly. It was an automatic response to hearing something mention my secret. When you spend two centuries guarding a secret like that, it doesn’t just fade away.  _ “Unfortunately, you’re not allowed.” _

That ruffled my feathers, not gonna lie. Maybe in Slytherin, I could help bring about a change in Draco. He might not have to think about killing Dumbledore. Why wasn’t I allowed in my father’s house?  _ ‘Pardon my asking this. Why not?’ _ I asked, a bit snippy.

_ “Salazar was very specific. No muggleborns are allowed in his House.” _

I wanted to argue that I wasn’t a muggleborn, far from it. Severus was a half-blood wizard, and I’m sure Ariana was a pureblood. Mosag Snape was a pureblood witch! It hit me that, back Home, I was THE muggleborn. Neither of the Spencer’s, my surname back home, were Travelers like me. I remembered a lot of days of people looking up my family tree, not finding any Travelers of record. Mosag Snape was pureblood...but Morgan Spencer wasn’t.

It was a bit of a blow, but nothing I couldn’t take. I’d fought madmen, and demon kings! Severus would be a little disappointed though. No matter, I don’t go around trying to impress my father’s.

“Obviously you go to  _ Gryffindor _ !” The Sorting Hat shouted suddenly.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly for me.  The rest of the tables were more hesitant, especially the Slytherins. They must’ve been looking forward to me. There was a brief glance to the Ravenclaw table to Mallory. There was some dismay on Mallory’s face, as she looked to me again. I smiled encouragingly, waiting for the Hat to be lifted off before running to join my new friends.

“Welcome to Gryffindor.” Many of the other first years said.

I smiled at Hermione, Ron, and the others at the table. Gryffindor, just like my Pottermore quiz said!  _ Thank you Sorting Hat! _ I could feel Snape’s eyes on mine as I settled. 

The excitement died quickly, as I expected, once I sat down beside Percy. My fellow Lions must be wondering what they were going to do with a Snape around.

_ ‘I swear, I’ll only set three things on fire!’ _

“Harry Potter.”

Silence in the Great Hall. 

Harry hesitantly walked up to the stool. For a long time, her seemed to be having a silent conversation with the Hat. I took an impatient breath

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The cheering was so loud I think my head started to ring. Fred and George cheered loudest with their “We got Potter! We got Potter!” chants. I joined in, of course, until Harry sat down between Percy and I. 

“Daisy Smith.”

When I saw who was walking up, I tried with all my might to hide the snort. Daisy had messy dark brown hair, looking like it was barely held together in a thick braid over her shoulder. Just below her hairline, above her left eye, was a long line of a scar. She had a mesmerizing pair of purple eyes, telling me who was really being tested in the Sorting Hat.

She caught me staring, and smirked. Oh, I wanted the ground to swallow me up now. She was already laughing at my blonde hair.

“Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat shouted immediately after being placed on her head.

She smirked, hopping off the stool before the Hat even finished. She kept eye contact with me as she almost skipping to my side at the table.

The ten-year-old plopped down beside me. “We’re best friends now.” She stated with a Welsh accent, looking up at the Sorting Hat.

I shrugged, accepting her odd hello. “Okay.”

She leaned closer, her voice a whisper. “ _ Snape? _ ” She snickered. Everyone around us cheered as another student was Sorted.

“Keep talking,  _ Daisy _ .” I whispered back.

Her snickering stopped. “If you sing that stupid song-”

“What stupid song, Daisy?” She glared. “Daisy, give me your answer, do?” She punched my arm, playfully. Another student was picked and Sorted. “See? Not so fun when people laugh at your name is it?”

It was one of our jokes. Back Home, my middle name was Annie. Yes, like the redhead. It was funny to my sister because I don’t have red hair, no one in my family does. She would sing any of the songs from the musical to get on my nerves. It was funny, but not after seventy years.

“Thomas Cackles.”

Another boy walked up to the Sorting Hat. He had floppy black hair, clear blue eyes, and pale skin. He glanced to the Gryffindor table, giving me a bashful smile. My cheeks turned Gryffindor red when I realized he was the third member of my little group.

_ ‘Even as a boy, he was the most handsome one in the room.’ _ I thought as he walked to the Hat.

Daisy grumbled next to me. “Why does  _ he _ get to be normal?” She whispered.

“Because shut up.” I whispered back. She’s annoyed that Thomas caught to keep his black hair, seriously? I’m  _ blonde _ . _ I  _ am the only one allowed to be annoyed.

The brunette huffed, lowering her head onto the table with a  _ thunk. _

“Hufflepuff!”

Daisy didn’t lift her head, she just snorted. I elbowed her. She tilted her head up at me, struggling to keep in her laughter. It was hidden under everyone else cheering. “What? Isn’t it  _ obvious  _ why he’s in Huff Le Puff?”

“We have bigger problems than that.” I hissed. She joked that I was the one to laugh at everything, and here she was, laughing at everything. It was a miracle no one at the table had heard us. “And it’s pronounced-”

“He’s the color of a _ bumblebee _ .” Daisy cut me off. She was still sniggering.

It was an old joke between us three. Thorax had been so flustered when he introduced himself, that when I asked for his name he just said ‘bumblebee’. My sister and I have been teasing him with it ever since. 

I snorted, unable to hide it. Based on his expression, he hadn’t caught onto to our joke yet. I forced myself back on track. “We lost our  _ guy _ .”

Daisy’s eyes shrunk. For obvious reasons, neither of us could sleep in the boys’ dorm. Half of the mayhem Harry gets into happens at night from his room. Thorax-err Thomas-was supposed to help us keep eyes on Harry.

Now, we had this mess.

Daisy sighed, slumping in her seat. “We can manage without him, right?”

I didn’t know how to answer. Glancing over to Thomas’s table, I saw the boy happily conversing with the other new Hufflepuffs. He was really smiling, really enjoying the night.

He would have a childhood. There were at least five childhoods on my back, Thomas just had a rubbish mother who never let him do anything fun. Let Thomas have a fresh chance. 

“Yeah.” I assured, only half convinced. “Yeah, I mean, we’re  _ us _ . We can do this.”

“You sure?”

“No, but what can we do? He’s been Sorted.” I reminded her.

Daisy paused, then shrugged. “You got me there.”

By that point, the last new student had been Sorted.

The Transfiguration professor called for silence. “Your attention, please.”

Dumbledore held his hands out. “Let the feast... _ begin _ .”

In magical bursts, the tables filled up with mountains of food. The thick smell of soup and warm turkey filled the room, and I was reminded that candy was not great for stomach filling.

“Wow.” Harry gaped.

“You are learning this trick.” Daisy ordered.

“I am learning this trick.” I agreed.

Everyone dug into the feast. 

 

==MSSS==

 

Once everyone had their plates made, the firsties began talking about themselves. Dean Thomas had gone, same for Hermione and another muggleborn. I guess the others didn’t have too, since the wizard community knew all the pureblood families well enough. I’m just thankful no one asked me to speak.

“I’m half and half. Me dad’s a Muggle. Mam’s a witch.” Seamus explained when it was his turn. “Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.” Neville snorted from his seat.

“It’s hard to say for me.” Daisy admitted, picking apart her chicken strip. I took another big bite of the food from my plate. “I grew up in an orphanage, kinda still do. The head matron-meanest lady on the planet I’m sure-says Mum dropped me off with a letter. It told them I was named Daisy, and that was it. I’ve been the troublemaker of Sister Margaret’s Home For Wayward Girls ever since.”

The story sounded so much like something she would do that I laughed almost a little too loudly. Of  _ course _ she’d live at a home for Wayward Girls. Daisy Smith was the most wayward girl I know!

“Say, Percy, who’s that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?” Harry asked. I listened in, trying not to make it look so obvious.

“Oh, that’s Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.” Percy glanced at me, with all the subtlety of a brick to the face.

Daisy snorted beside me. I shoved her into silence. “Yeah, that’s my dad.” I admitted, taking a bite of turkey. “Betcha he’s real proud of me right now.”

“Your dad’s a teacher here?” Harry asked, eyes wide. “And it’s  _ him _ ?”

I nodded. It was easy to understand the confusion. The two of us side-by-side looked like complete opposites. “Yeah, I know. It’s why I didn’t say so before, cause I know Dad’s got a reputation of being strict.” I glanced at Snape. “Dad teaches potions at Hogwarts, has since he started working here when I was a baby.”

“But everyone knows it’s the  _ Dark Arts  _ he fancies.” Percy added. “He’s been after Quirrell’s job for years.”

“I hear him talking to Mum about it sometimes.” I admitted. “When he thinks I’m not listening.”

“Ahh!” Ron’s sudden scream made the Gryffindor’s look at him in confusion.

Until they saw Nick in his turkey. “Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.” He greeted, politely.

More ghosts filled the room. Daisy chuckled, taking hold of my wrist.

“What do you know about them?” She asked.

“There are a lot of ghosts here, but there are four  _ proper  _ ghosts for each House.” I explained. “Our’s is-”

“Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?” Percy greeted, unknowingly answering Daisy. 

The ghost rolled his eyes. “ _ Dismal _ . Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied.” In a ghostly huff, he began floating off.

“Hey, I know you!” Ron shouted. “You’re Nearly Headless Nick!”

“I prefer  _ Sir Nicholas _ if you don’t mind.” The ghost huffed.

“Nearly headless?” Hermione asked, innocent to what was about to happen. “How can you be nearly headless?”

“I think it’s obvious-” Daisy began. Whether it was a warning or just striking conversation was unclear.

Nick grinned widely. “Like this.” (He pushed his head to the side, revealing the small bits of his skin still connected to the rest of him.

“Called it.” Daisy smirked, going back to her food.

Every firstie squealed in fright at the sight. I’d been around ghosts before, some missing more than part of their head. Daisy just silently snickered. I avoided eye contact with Severus the rest of the night.

 

==MSSS==

 

It was maybe an hour before the prefects took us upstairs. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindor’s walked out side by side, so Mallory made a point of running alongside me. Or, as alongside as she could in another group.

I sent her a reassuring grin. Daisy wrapped her arm around mine, smirking victoriously. Mallory seemed a bit hurt at the action, and I never had a chance to explain it to Daisy before the Ravenclaws took the staircase to their dorms.

Percy lead us down many dark hallways, lit by the faint gas lamps. “Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you.”

When the Ravenclaws walked off, I started looking up at all the paintings. It left me speechless, seeing the paintings move and mingle. It was all so  _ breathtaking. _

“This is the most direct path to the dormitories.” He explained. “Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change.”

Sure enough, over our heads the staircases were switching themselves around. That was going to cause me some anxiety attacks, not just when we met Fluffy.

The third eldest Weasley didn’t like our gawking. “Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on.” He instructed.

The rest of the firsties agreed with me on the view.

“Seamus, that picture’s moving!”

“Look at that one, Harry!”

“I think she fancies you.”

“Oh, look! Look! Who’s that girl?”

“Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Who’s that?”

Daisy elbowed me amidst all the cheering. “I am  _ loving _ this.”

“Same.”

“So, I was thinking after class we go to the ROR.” Daisy cheered, keeping her voice a whisper.

I tilted my head, feigning confusion. “Why would we do that?”

“To see how your cool new powers work in-”

“That’s why we’re here, Daisy.” I stressed. My new powers were a sensitive topic. We’d discovered something new about my reality jumping ability, and I was not ever going to be eager to use them. “To learn how to be witches, with our  _ new wizard powers. _ ”

My sister stared at me, with confused purple eyes. My powers had always been a normal thing for her. She never thought there was anything wrong with me, or our lifestyle. It was confusing her that I refused my gifts, but this new power was a birthright  _ I didn’t want _ .

For now, I wanted to be the Gryffindor child of Severus Snape. 

Approaching the Gryffindor dorms. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

The Fat Lady quirked her acrylique eyebrow. “Password?”

“Caput Draconis.” Percy answered.

The painting nodded, which caused the painting to open. The deep red of the Gryffindor common room led a happy gasp out of me.

“Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.” Percy helped us all get filed in. The other years walked around us towards their dorms.  “Gather ‘round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys’ dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You’ll find that your belongings have already been brought up.”

The First Years divided, rushing up to our new dorms to get some much needed sleep. I barely noticed that there were only five new Gryffindor girls this year.

The girl’s dorm felt like walking into your old bedroom. There were five beds, each already packed with our stuff. The House Elves put my things in the second bed from the door, including Malaki’s now empty birdcage. 

My sister had the third bed (her stuff was all black and purple). Lavender and Patil had the next two. Hermione was obviously right next to the door.

“Dibs!” Daisy cheered, leaping onto her bed. I rolled my eyes, laughing at her childish antics.

So, later that night as I tucked myself in bed, stuck in the middle of Daisy and Hermione, I thought today had gone over perfectly.


	6. Teacher's Pet

My dreams have not always been nice.

Sometimes I dream about nonsense, the usual fun dreams I’m sure everyone else gets. Most of the time they’re nightmares. I forget them when I wake up, except that my hands will shake for the rest of the morning.

I know the dream was bad when my sister had to wake me up.

My lovely sister in disguise pulled off my blanket. I found myself hissing at the sudden light. Must not be a nightmare, I was sleeping late. Sleeping late for  _ us _ anyway.

“Hey geek.” Daisy chirped in annoyance. She whacking my head with a pillow. “Get up.”

“Ugh.” I groaned, squinting at her. “What?”

“First day of school. You should be jumping on my bed.” Daisy pointed out. She was curious, then groaned in understanding. “Did you do that thing where you get super anxious, so you stay up until two in the morning?”

“...no...”

Daisy groaned. “Are you  _ that  _ paranoid about-”

“-what to call Snape in class? Yes!” I argued. Pulling myself out of bed, I barely avoided hitting the trunks. “I want to call  _ Professor Snape _ , but what if he thinks that’s too weird from me? I called my mum  _ ‘mum’ _ but she’s an emotional type and she’d start  _ crying _ if I called her  _ Mrs Snape _ . Plus calling him  _ Dad  _ is social suicide!”

This was me, babbling.

Daisy could tell, hence the deadpan stare she was giving me. “So we’re just going to ignore them, then? Your powers?”

“Yep.” That was my last word on the matter. “Time to be a  _ witch _ .”

Daisy’s annoyed face followed me around the room. “You’re gonna wake up the others. Then we’ll go back to talking in  _ code. _ ”

“Brilliant.” I chirped, pulling out my school uniform. “Wouldn’t want you slacking off.”

Daisy scoffed. As if the idea of her slacking off was stupid.

So then came my next brilliant question. “Where’s the shower?” I asked, forcing my eleven year old body towards the bathroom. “I don’t want to give my hair the option of greasy.”

 

==MSSS==

 

The Great Hall had begun serving breakfast by the time Daisy and I made it down. The only teachers present were Severus, Grubby Plank, and McGonagall. The Ravenclaw table was the most populated, with Gryffindor having the least.

Daisy guided me to the Great Hall in time for breakfast. I had been a bit friendly with the paintings, alright? Somehow, we beat Hermione there. To be fair she has a lot of hair to brush through.

My school books (and Daisy’s) were stuffed into my Infinity Bag. Her tie was crooked and the first two buttons on her white button up were undone, no matter how much disapproval I put in my stare. The tie would at least cover the buttons. Same for her robes. It didn’t set my mind at ease, cause I knew that tie would never been set properly.

My uniform was done well enough. My tie could’ve been straighter. I much preferred bowties to these messes. For the longest time I couldn’t stand to wear skirts, so I had to pull out a pair of white tights from the Infinity Bag. They were close enough to trousers for me, and suited the uniform guidelines.

At the Ravenclaw table, I caught a glance at Mallory sitting with some of the other firstie eagles. I ducked my head slightly. The young witch was making new friends. She seemed content enough in her new House.

“Hey, Daisy?” I suddenly spoke up.

“What?” She replied, walking over towards the table decked in red and gold.

“You know, back Home, that weird thing I had with empathy?” I asked, trailing behind her.

“You mean that you didn’t have it until you were thirteen?” Daisy stated bluntly.

“It came back.” I admitted.

She stalled in her steps. Social convention says you have to wait, so I stalled too. Glancing back, I wondered why she had stopped.

Daisy Smith was staring ahead. There was a heavy frown on her face. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. “... _ not fair _ .” She complained. “Why can’t I ever get that? This bird’s giving me heartburn.”

Now that I had told her it was best to move on. Good to have everything out in the open. “Can we sit down?” I asked, changing topics. “I’m hungry.”

“Are you sure it’s not just apathy? It sounds more like apathy.” Daisy complained. “How did you notice?”

“I cared more about getting on a train then my mother crying. There’s a girl I knew from before Hogwarts, she’s in Ravenclaw, there’s indifference.” It seemed the best explanation for the events. “But, I was  _ super _ angry when Ron insulted Mione. Super angry for this me, anyway.”

“That’s you sticking up for your fellow geek. That’s not surprising. So, what’s your backstory?” Daisy asked. She sat us near the teacher’s table. This way we’d be alone for awhile. “You were quiet at dinner.”

“I live with a man who I know for a fact loves Lily Evans more than my mum and me.” I stated plainly, sitting next to her. “That makes people a little quiet.”

“Ouch.” Daisy pulled some more bacon onto her plate, biting into it harshly. “No empathy, unloving dad, soon to be social outcast. Your life  _ sucks.  _ Should I get you your shock blanket?”

“Okay, you and I  _ both _ know I use a teddy bear, not a blanket.” I corrected. If I had said this to anyone else, it would be destructive. To my sister, it was an old argument. “Blankets can choke you in your sleep.” With my two cents in, I grabbed some plain toast and eggs.

Daisy snorted. “Right. So  _ sorry _ , fellow Lioness, might I be forgiven?”

I gave her a half hearted glare. She always got a little dramatic when she wasn’t getting what she wanted. _ ‘Typical middle child.’  _ “Sure, I guess. Pass me a slice of French toast.” In these times, it was better to ignore her emotions. They were a bit off a nuisance.

She tossed a slice onto my place. She brushed back some of her brown hair. “And your mum?”

“Mum’s a halfblood.” I explained, thoughtful.

“That makes you, what, the Half-Blood Princess?” Daisy pointed out in delight. “Or would it be Quarter-Blood, since you’re only a quarter Prince?”

“You have a way of making everything less fun.”

“You love me for it.” Daisy smirked.

I smirked back. “What about you? You said something about it last night. Mutt or pedigree?”

“Like I said last night, could go either way.” Daisy commented. She bit harshly into a strip of bacon. “Cause ya see, a woman dropped me off at the orphanage. They said she looked normal enough, so that doesn’t tell me anything. Mudblood, half blood, quarter blood, I could be a  _ Malfoy _ -”

“No. You’d have to be a blonde to be a Malfoy.” As soon as I said that I knew I should’ve stayed quiet. Daisy’s grin stretched to her ears.  The gears turning in her head were practically booming. “Ariana isn’t a Malfoy. I checked. She’s something called a Kreg.  _ Don’t make the joke. _ ”

“ _ Kreg _ . Severus Snape married Ariana Kreg?” Daisy chuckled. She had to dial it down as more students trickled in for breakfast. “That’s a cheery name. Why would she marry him? Did she make a pro/con list about it?” She was starting to lose herself to the laughter. “Did she call it a  _ Kregs List? _ ”

“I wish I could make fun of Daisy Smith, except she isn’t nearly special enough.”

“Wow. Okay. Wow. That...that was cruel. You belong in the snake house with the level of cruelty.”

“I’m a Muggleborn, remember?”

“I thought you said-”

“ _ Mosag  _ is a halfblood.”

“That’s  _ cold _ ...I love that hat now.”

I shrugged, staring off at the Ravenclaw table. Flitwick had begun handing out course schedules to his students.

“We need our head of house to give us the class schedule before we leave.” I stated. My attention went to the teacher’s table, seeing McGonagall hadn’t moved or made to move. Daisy groaned tiredly. “Why do you think we’ve been sitting here?”

“I thought we were getting along.” Replied Daisy.

“Why would we?” I asked, looking at her curiously.  _ ‘Getting along’  _ implied creating a new friendship. Daisy and I had been friends for decades. It was silly that we would only be getting along now.

Daisy pouted. Her lip quirked up for a moment. It was just as she dug back into her meal. Oh, she had been kidding about being insulted. I rolled my eyes at her childishness, smirking with her.

After a few more minutes of eating, the Gryffindor table began filling up. I had finished eating some time ago, instead reading more of my transfiguration spell book. Hermione sat across from us, except she had made it  _ perfectly _ clear she wasn’t going to talk back. It didn’t stop Daisy from throwing bits of toast at Hermione to get her attention.

I tried not to take it personally. I doubted that Hermione cared I was a Snape, that my blood was ‘tainted’ by a Slytherin’s. The others in our House were already gossiping about it, what plan my father must have, what spell he used to put his daughter in their house. The other Houses talked about it too, as many of the second years and up glanced at me as I ate. How had I become a social pariah in one night?

There was a loud cheering from down the table, which I guessed was Fred and George coming in. I glanced up, hoping to see a prank, instead seeing the first year Gryffindor boys running in.

“Harry?” I called out to him, waving him and Ron over towards the end of the table.

The boy looked over to me. He turned to Ron, and the two had a debate about sitting next to ‘ _ the daughter of a snake _ ’. Harry must’ve made a good argument because Ron begrudgingly sat with us. 

Ron stared at me cautiously, like I was a sickness he didn’t want to catch.

“The French toast is good.” I offered, meek. “And the bacon.”

He didn’t seem to agree.

“Does the fact that Severus Snape is my dad creep you out that much?” I questioned, hiding the hurt in my voice.

Ron shivered. He pushed himself away from Harry. “Bloody hell yeah! You’re  _ dad  _ is a...a...”

“Snake, yeah whatever, Weasley. Eat the bacon!” Daisy snapped. She grumbled as she picked up another slice for herself.

Harry grabbed one, apparently accepting Daisy’s words over mine. He dropped the piece on Ron’s plate Ron stared at it as if it would suddenly come to life then eat him.

“I poisoned it with the flesh of a hundred innocents for you.” I voiced. Humor always seemed the best way to get someone to eat.

“What?!” Ron squeaked. Daisy spat her food out to avoiding choking with laughter. Harry was shocked too.

“I’m joking. You looked way too stressed.” The boy was a near  _ glowing _ white, long before I spoke. It was a bit much even for a ginger. “My sense of humor is odd, I’ve been told. Sorry if there wasn’t enough innocents. It was the most I could find on short notice.”

The raven haired lion chuckled as he made his plate. Ron was staring at the three of us, paler than before.

“That’s sick!” His voice was a squeak.

“I’ve been told my father’s sense of humor is worse.” I revealed.

“Is it?” Harry asked.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never heard him tell a joke.” Harry and Ron went peaky at the idea. “That was  _ way _ too easy. I said that  _ much  _ too fast for it to be true.”

Harry snorted, starting to eat his breakfast. Ron followed. He was more cautious of me now.  _ ‘I was a spider, and he the fly.’  _ The fear was unfounded. And it was stupid.

Unfortunately, I didn’t get his trust in time for McGonagall to hand out schedules.

 

==MSSS==

 

Not long after that, the four of us had to part ways. Ron and Harry hadn’t known they were supposed to bring their transfiguration books down, so they had to go back to Gryffindor tower for them.

Hermione beat us to class though. Not that surprising. The other Gryffindors were slowly filling in. Professor McGonagall, in her cat form, stood at the front of class.

The Slytherins were all staring at me. Some were wondering how a Snape went to Gryffindor. I was sure to be a  _ scandal _ for a few weeks, at least until the troll comes out from the dungeon. Sirius is going to think this is hilarious.

Daisy and I were thumb wrestling in our seats. It seemed the best way of killing time. We were sitting behind where Harry and Ron would be. The two of us were competing for bragging rights.

Before I could win the doors opened. Hermione and I turned to see who, which left the muggleborn witch to roll her eyes in annoyance and me to smirk in amusement.

“Whew, amazing.” Ron sighed in relief. “Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?”

Daisy snickered at them. I had to agree. It  _ was _ a serious look on the cat’s face.

She leapt off the table, turning back into herself before her feet touched the ground. The Transfiguration Professor glided up to them, the serious look still on her face.

The class shuffled in their seats. They would all be liars if they weren’t watching this.

“That was bloody brilliant.” Ron complimented.

Professor McGonagall beamed at the praise. “Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley.” Her happy smile changed into stern disapproval. “Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time.”

“We got lost.” Harry supplied. 

McGonagall lifted a challenging brow. “Then perhaps a map?” My sister and I exchanged a knowing glance. “I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.”

Yep, the Gryffindors and Slytherins silently snickered at them. 

I gave Harry and Ron reassuring looks.

Daisy huffed. The witch was off put until McGonagall began the lesson.

 

==MSSS==

 

I am a girl of many talents. There are over a thousand solved murders under my belt, hundreds of alien invasions stopped, and hundreds more relationships saved. There are inventions that don’t exist in reality that I have created. There are spells of my own invention in spell books. I can  _ fly _ , if I wanted, with or without wings. I  _ raised _ Darcy Anderson, a Master Assassin. I am an ancient being known for destruction and wisdom.

For the life of me, I can’t figure out chemistry. Which was my next class. Which was taught by my ‘father’. Which meant I was screwed.

You can also understand what’s so funny about how chemistry is Daisy’s best class. Daisy Smith, the high school dropout, was a (pun unintended) wizard at chemistry.

She sat next to me, studying ( _ the girl was studying. Am I the only one shocked?) _ the potions book. She was looking out for the differences between chemistry and potions, in case she messed up.

This would be Daisy’s best class. It was probably making her skin itch that Draco could be beating her. She didn’t have a lot of academic achievements, but the ones Daisy did have she liked to keep.

“Moss, how am I supposed to keep a cauldron clean without sanitizer?” Daisy asked. She sounded so responsible, so like a scientist. If it wasn’t for the purple eyes I would wonder who I was talking with.

I thought about it. “Scourgify?” Was my half attempt at help.

“But they haven’t taught us that spell yet.” Daisy countered. She looked up from her book, face thoughtful. She scrunched up her features in a disgusted whining face. “Do I really have to use a rag like Harry did?” She near whined.

“I’m sure Harry used soap too.” I droned, fiddling with the quill to help my nerves.

Her face scrunched up in disgust. “I don’t like it.”

“It’s somewhere in that  _ stupid  _ book-” I started to explain. My throat suddenly felt tight. Choked.

Daisy elbowed me. “Just hum that  _ Wicked _ song to calm ya down, yeah? You having a panic attack ain’t helping you and it’s not helping me.”

Shakily, I nodded back. Under my breath I hummed  _ ‘No Good Deed’ _ .

The door slammed open behind us. My humming cut off with the comical screech of a vinyl record turning off.

Everyone stopped talking as Severus Snape stormed in. The Slytherins even kept closed mouth as their Head marched up to his desk. The Gryffindors waited nervously.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.” Professor Snape instructed. His words seemed to fill up the whole room, blocking out even the noise of your beating heart.

Beside me, Harry stared at the potions master in quiet suspicion. The teacher who supposedly made his scar hurt, the teacher that was my father. It’s all a bit not good.

“As such, I don’t expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making.” Professor Snape blatantly explained. He subtlety glanced at Draco as he said the next boy. “However, for those  _ select _ few.”

He favored his godson over me. It may not have been obvious to the others, but it was a neon sign to me. I bristled a bit. Daisy stared at the Professor, purple eyes glinting in the appraisal of this challenge. I have little doubt she’d be the best in class by the end of the week. 

“Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.” He went on. I could hear Harry’s quill scraping on the parchment. “I can tell you how to  _ bottle _ fame,  _ brew  _ glory and even put a stopper in death.”

Professor Snape looked toward me, for some reason. I briefly forgot he was supposed to stare at Harry. All I could think about was his Snape-style silent punishment. He knew  _ exactly  _ which of my buttons to press.  _ ‘Was he a wizard?!’ _ I thought, derisively.

“Then again.” He sneered at the space to my left. “Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to  _ not...pay...attention. _ ”

_ ‘AND I’m dead.’ _

I quickly shoved on Harry’s side with my elbow. The wizard’s head popped up, staring at d in confusion. I motioned for him to look over at the Professor. Harry’s eyes shrunk behind his glasses. No kid liked being singled out  _ twice  _ on their first day. He dropped his quill back into the inkwell, trying to put on the image of a dutiful student.

“Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity.” Snape sneered at us. He made slow steps towards us. His black beady eyes stared at Harry in a way that could cost me a friendship. There was a lump in my thrust that I couldn’t seem to swallow at the thought. “Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Hermione and Daisy’s hands went up. I scrunched my face up in embarrassment. Harry looked down, unknowing.

“You don’t know? Well, let’s try again.” Snape was dragging Harry across the verbal coals. “Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

Hermione’s hand was up again. Daisy kept her hand down.

_ “...goat stomach...” _ Daisy commented in a voice so soft I strained to hear it. Ah,  _ that’s _ why she kept her hand down. 

“I don’t know, Sir.” Harry answered.

“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?”

“ _...there’s none cause they’re the same thing... _ ” Daisy commented softly. I winced. Was it too early to order a gag for her?

“I don’t know, Sir.” Harry answered again.

Beside him, Hermione was tearing her arm off.

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it, Mr. Potter?” Snape sneered. He turned back towards his desk. His robe billowed behind him like Batman’s cape.

With a racing heart, I scanned the other students. The Gryffindors not sitting around me gave me heated glares. Snape hadn’t take any points away yet, but he was the least favorite Professor without a doubt. The Slytherins were smirking in dark glee. It was  _ so great  _ that I was ruining the Snape name by being friends with Harry and being a Gryffindor.

_ ‘I’m dead.’  _ I thought as I stared up at the board.


	7. Meeting at the Owlery

Turns out I over estimated my housemates.

_ I was an outcast. _

It didn’t take them long to realize Professor Snape was unnaturally rude to the Gryffindors. Instead of being mad at Harry, his favorite victim, or Daisy, his least favorite star pupil, they went to  _ me _ , his least favorite offspring.

(Which is true, as I am his only offspring so I am his most and least favorite)

Everyone had been avoiding me this week. 

Which shows why I was in the Owlery right now, visiting Malaki. The large room was peaceful, even with the large amount of owls calling out and generally flying around. The large exit for the birds would bring in cold breezes come autumn, which was always nice.

My tawny was scuttling about by my feet. The smug bird was gorging himself on sunflower seeds. 

I sighed, holding out my arm for him. He understood my need for a companion, flying onto my wrist.

He stared up at me, ruffling his feathers. 

“Bad week.” I answered, sighing. While I explained, I fed him more sunflower seeds. “It started out fine. Daisy woke me up early, went to Transfiguration, had lunch, it went to hell in Potions. That’s  _ Dad’s _ class.”

The owl huffed angrily.

“Yeah, I know, you don’t like him.  _ No one _ likes him, except the snakes.” Was my angry reply. “Now I’m getting the same treatment, except the snakes hates me too.”

Malaki cooed, gliding over to my shoulder. He rubbed his head against my blonde hair in what I could only guess was a sign of affection. The bird looked scary, but he was a big softy inside.

“Thanks Mally.” I fed him another couple of seeds. “I’d talk to my friend, Daisy, about this except she got this thing against ‘emotion talks’, especially when parents are involved. Plus Potions is her best class. I can’t ruin her favorite class.”

My tawny’s reply was cut off by the loud sound of a door opening.

Daisy skipped into the building. She hardly stopped until dramatically falling into a sitting position beside me.

Malaki glared at the annoying human.

“Speak of the she-devil, and she shall appear.” I grumbled.

The brunette had been so against coming to a school. Now that she’s actually good at it, she was Little Miss Sunshine.

Daisy sat next to me, on the side without Malaki. My owl let out a harsh growl of an owl call. “Another thing from age eleven, everyone hated you for being the teacher’s kid.” She remarked, crossing her legs and holding her feet. 

“I’m talking to Malaki.” I told her, peeved she’d interrupted the conversation.

She scrunched up her face, leaning back onto her elbows. Bit of a miracle Daisy didn’t lean back into bird poo. “Couldn’t you do that with squirrels?”

I nodded. “Don’t forget fish.”

“So, this is you practicing your powers?” Daisy asked. I tensed up, refusing to look in her direction. “Cause this is boring. Am I going to get the power to do that?”

“I’m talking to a bird. Something I  _ learned _ how to do centuries ago, you know that.” I snapped harshly. “Not a new skill. I  _ have  _ no new skills.” I glared a warning at her.

“I don’t know. You can work a quill like nobody’s business.” Daisy teased, cautiously.

My glare lessened. She had a point. I was better with quills then her. Which is weird, considering she used to be a Pegasus.

Malaki cawed angrily. He didn’t want to be ignored.

“Sorry Malaki.” I pulled out more sunflower seeds for him. The owl shook his head. “What is it, bud?”

He pointed with his beak towards the door. Daisy and I turned back to see another boy coming inside.

“I was...just hear to see Hedwig.” Harry excused. The first words he’s said to me since Snape’s class.

My spirits dampened though I wasn’t sure why. My father had humiliated Harry, I would be the last person he wanted to speak with. “Oh.”

Harry gave me a half confident shrug. “Yeah.”

There was a beat of awkwardness.

My sister hopped up to her feet. She walked over to our fellow Gryffindor. “Harry, give me the glasses.” Daisy ordered, holding out her hand.

The young wizard was about to argue, mouth repeatedly trying to find out how to say  _ ‘no’ _ . In the end, he let out a heavy sigh before giving Daisy the round glasses.

I sighed. She was a humiliating mess, but unfortunately she was my humiliating mess.

Daisy gasped. Her eyes squinting behind the glasses. “ _ Mate _ , you are  _ blind _ .” She took off the glasses, gawking at them. The Gryffindor held up two fingers in Harry’s direction. “Oi. How many fingers am I holdin’ up?” She asked in a panicked voice, like the answer was life or death.

“Two.” Harry deadpanned.

“Not  _ that  _ blind, okay...” Daisy trailed off. 

“Daisy. You’re being deliberately rude.” I commented, trying to be polite and instead sounding like a bratty kid.

“Mosag, you’re ruining my joke.” Daisy commented back, copying my tone. 

“Oh what _ ever _ .”

“Can I have my glasses back now?” Harry asked.

Daisy shrugged. “Yeah, take em you blind bat.” She teased. She handed the glasses over, careful not to drop them.

Harry fixed up his glasses. He looked up at the large expanse of owls, searching for his. A wide grin broke out on his face when he found her. “Hedwig!” He called out. He stretched his arm out for her to land on.

The snowy white owl, who I had not seen since that day in Diagon Alley, flew down to Harry

“Hello Hedwig.” My smile softened when I heard the snowy owl’s happy coos. “Yes, it’s good to see you too.” Malaki huffed arrogantly on my shoulder. “I’m only saying hello Malaki!” The owl cawed, flying back up to a perch. “Don’t be like that, you melodramatic bird!” He cawed again. “Oi! I don’t say things about  _ your _ mother!”

“Now I wish I could speak bird. Harry, isn’t this the coolest one sided conversation ever?” Daisy laughed, leaning on Harry’s shoulder.

But Harry had bigger goals. “You know Hedwig?”

“Yeah. I saw her at Diagon Alley, same day I got  _ that _ rat with wings.” I bobbed my head towards Malaki. The bird still throwing a fit on the perch. “That was when I met Hagrid too.”

“You met Hagrid in Diagon Alley?” Harry asked, eyes going wide. “That must’ve been the day I was there! We could’ve met in Diagon Alley!”

“But we met on the train.” I reminded, thoughtfully. “Which was good. You would’ve met Dad if you met me.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” Harry agreed. He suddenly chuckled. “Then he could hate me a whole two days early.”

“Maybe he did see you. He  _ was _ irritated that day.” I teased.

“How’s that different from every other day?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

A beat. “...good point.” With a heavy sigh, I got up to my feet to look Harry in the eye. “I’m sorry about what happened in class. I understand that everyone in Gryffindor hates me now. Well...except Daisy but I’m not sure about her sanity.”

“You thought I was mad at you?” Harry asked in shock.

I tilted my head, confused. “It was obvious. You’ve been avoiding me since then. It would make some sense that you would avoid me so as to avoid any more confrontations with Dad. I’m the healthier option to vent your rage.”

“I’m not mad at  _ you _ . I’m mad at  _ him _ .” Harry clarified. “He’s a jerk. I just thought you’d want space after he...embarrassed you. Or...maybe you didn’t want to be my friend because your dad didn’t like me.”

In that moment I felt like an idiot. How could I have assumed Harry was being mean by avoiding me? This was Harry Potter, the boy with the kindest heart anyone had ever seen since Lily Evans.

“Of course I still want to be your friend.” I breathed happily. “I need all the friends I can get, honestly. I’m a snake traitor, and I think popular opinion says I’m a lion-traitor now.”

“Maybe next week you’ll be raven-traitor.” Daisy teased from behind me.

“They’re eagles.” I corrected.

“ _ Le gasp _ . It’s started! Eek!” Daisy swooned dramatically.

Harry and I giggled at her.

“I should go. I’ve got a lot of potions homework. Good seeing you, Mosag. I’m glad we’re still friends.” Harry voiced.

A certain owl cawed.

“Good seeing you too, Hedwig.” Harry laughed. “Bye Mosag. See you at dinner.”

“Sure Harry.” I waved him goodbye.

The Gryffindor left the Owlery. His owl flew off towards her perch.

“Tell me you didn’t plan that.” I asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Daisy shrugged innocently. “Hey, Harry just wanted to see Hedwig. It’s probably a coincidence that someone made sure he came up at the right time.”

There was no way she was telling the truth. My arched eyebrow was enough to tell her I didn’t believe her.

“Thank me later, Moss.” Daisy shoved my shoulder. Her arm draped itself across my shoulders, leaning on me. “After you helped me with my homework. You’re no help to anyone when you’re in a mood.”

The gesture was much appreciated. I snorted, beginning to drag her back towards the dorm.

Malaki complained.

“I left sunflower seeds for you!” I called back over Daisy’s head.

Daisy snickered. “You’re bird is an ass.”

“Takes one to know one.”


	8. Mail Day & Seekers

The next day Harry, Ron, myself, and Daisy walked into the Great Hall for homework. Ron was against the whole thing, on principle. I wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation.

Daisy had grown into our weird group of friends. I don’t know exactly how she managed to do that. Daisy was walking beside Harry. She had her arm over his shoulder, being the big spoon. She was an affectionate person. I was less so, but I still was at his side. 

Harry didn’t seem to mind.

Ron on the other hand, did.

“I can’t believe you want me hanging out with  _ girls. _ ” Ron grimaced in Daisy’s direction. This was after we came back to Gryffindor Tower from the Owlery.

She didn’t miss a beat. “I can’t believe he wants me hanging out with a  _ ginger _ .” She sat down on the big red couch.

Ron frowned at her. Harry and I laughed.

Still, life went on at Hogwarts. There was a space big enough for us at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat together. Daisy had hopped over the table to get to her seat. She insisted I sit beside her. Hermione would have been on my other side. I rolled my eyes, but ended up crawling under the table to get between the two of them. 

_ ‘Oh yeah. I’m a strong independant woman who takes orders from no one!’ _

At the end of it, the five of us got to doing our homework.

“Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum.” Seamus glanced into the cup. He didn’t like what he saw, making an annoyed huff before trying again. “Eye of rabbit, harp string hum-”

“What’s Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?” Harry asked us.

“Turn it into rum.” Ron answered.

“We can do that?!” Daisy asked.

“McGonagall talked about the idea in class yesterday. Just the idea though, not how to actually do it.” I glanced at Seamus. “Guess he read ahead.”

“Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-”

_ *BOOM _ *

The whole room laughed. The Gryffindor table laughed loudest. Seamus was missing his eyebrows. 

There was a lone owl call from overhead.

“Ah. Mail’s here!” Ron cheered.

Dozens of owls flew in. I spotted my tawny flying with the flock.

Malaki stopped at my seat. There was no package in his claws. He cooed at me. Rolling my eyes at his antics, I slipped him some sunflower seeds.

Daisy was snickering beside me, until Malaki threw a seed at her head. It made me giggle to see the look on her face.

An owl dropped a newspaper by Ron. Hermione was still working on her homework, unperturbed by the noise. Daisy and Harry received nothing.

“Can I borrow this?” Harry reached for the copy of the Daily Prophet. Ron nodded at him. “Thanks.”

Daisy leaned across the table. She tried to get a glance at the newspaper. “What’s it say?”

Harry was still staring at the front page.

“Hey, look! Neville’s got a Remembrall!” Dean shouted out to  _ everyone _ .

“I’ve read about those.”  _ ‘You’ve read about everything.’ _ “When the smoke turns red.” The little ball did so. “It means you’ve forgotten something.” Hermione explained.

Daisy and I looked at the red filled ball. “The only problem is, I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.” Neville admitted.

Daisy gave him a thumb’s-up, with her best confident smile. “No worries. It’ll come ‘round to ya later.” She assured. “Right Moss?”

“Yes. It takes them a while, but it doesn’t take as long with a Remembrall.” I explained. “Did you send a letter to your gran?”

Neville’s eyes shrunk. The ball turned white. Clearly, he had just remembered.

“Hey, Ron, Mosag, Daisy-”

“Wow thanks for making me  _ last _ -”

“-somebody broke into Gringotts.” That got our undivided attention, including Hermione. “Listen, ‘ _ Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 7-1-3, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.’ _ That’s odd.”

“How?” I asked.

“That’s the vault Hagrid and I went to.” Harry answered.

If  _ that _ wasn’t an invitation to investigate, then I’m a troll.

 

==MSSS==

 

It wasn’t until that afternoon that we had our first broomstick riding lesson. 

The Slytherins were lined up across from us. I saw Malfoy whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. It was aggravating because I just  _ knew  _ they were talking about  _ me.  _

(Well maybe not. I mean Harry was beside me.)

Daisy was beside Hermione. I like to think the three of us were becoming friends, mostly as the more level headed Gryffindor girls. It was hard to say. Hermione rarely spoke to anyone outside of learning.

“Good afternoon, class.” Hooch announced her presence. 

“Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.” The whole class greeted. 

Hooch bobbed her head at a few of the other students. She turned to face us all with a proud smile. “Welcome to your first flying lesson.” They all blinked at her, waiting for the rest of her speech. “Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick.”

The class walked up to stand with their broomsticks.

“Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!” Hooch instructed.

Everyone started shouting _ up. _

Harry got it on the first try.

I glared down at the broomstick. “Up!” I ordered.

The broomstick rose up to my hand.

“Whoa.” Harry breathed out, surprised at how fast that was.

I was smiling with him.

Hermione was looking at us both in surprise. She went back to shouting at her broom.

Daisy stepped up, trying to help out. “You need to be a bit forceful with it. You’re not _ asking _ the broom to fly up, you’re  _ telling it _ to.” She glared at her broomstick.  _ “Up!” _

The broom came up in a rush.

“With feeling!” Hooch was instructing everyone else.

Hermione looked to the teacher, then back to Daisy. The Gryffindor bookworm was clearly in a fight between listening to her teacher and listening to a fellow student. In the end, I think she went with the teacher. “Up. Up. Up. Up.”

Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Up!” Ron shouted just before his broom whacked him in the face. “Ow!” Harry and I laughed. “Shut up, Harry, you too Mosag.” We didn’t.

Soon enough, everyone in class had a broomstick in hand.

“Now, once you’ve got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don’t want to be sliding off the end.” Hooch instructed.

Everyone did. It was making me nervous. It felt like a parody of riding a bike. Sports are not my forte.

“When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two.” She blew on her whistle.

Neville took it too seriously. He was rising up off the ground. 

“Mr. Longbottom.” Hooch scolded.

He kept rising. 

The other students started calling out to him in a panic. Daisy and I were watching him go. It was actually funny from down here. 

“M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch continued to call out.

Neville screamed. 

“Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch screeched. 

He flew off. It got a snort out of me. I looked down at my tie, shaking my head in mirth at Gryffindors.  _ ‘I love my House.’ _

The other students joined with Hooch on shouting for him to come back down. Neville was flying out of control. He was swinging around on the broom. He was turning upside-down then right side up. It made me queasy when I stared at him. He smacked his broom repeatedly against one of the towers of the flight pitch.

That made me wince. Daisy was cheering him on.

Neville was flying back towards the crowd. “Help!” He shouted.

The teacher lifted her wand in Neville’s direction. “Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch shouted just before diving down into the grass.

The rest of the students followed. Daisy was rolling around laughing on the grass. “That was  _ awesome _ !” She went back to cheering on for Neville.

He flew a loop around a gate. His robe caught on a statue. The broom flew off without him. For a moment, Neville seemed to curse his poor luck.

Then his robe tore.

He was caught again, on a lamppost. This time, when he robe tore, he fell from a considerably shorter height. Still, his body made a harsh crack when he landed on the grass.

“Everyone out of the way!” Hooch ordered. Everyone cleared a path for her. She runs through the group, and they scatter. “Come on, get up.”

“Owowowow.” Neville whimpered.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It’s a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get.” Hooch helped Neville to his feet. She started to guide the boy towards the hospital wing. “Everyone’s to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch.” She warned.

Of course, everyone knows that when the teacher is away the children play.

“Did you see his face?” Malfoy snickered, walking up to the middle of the group. He held up Neville’s Remembrall. “Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he’d have remembered to fall on his fat ass.” Malfoy joked. His Housemates laughed.

Harry marched up to defend Neville’s honor. “Give it here, Malfoy.”

“No. I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.”

Then like the drama queen he was, Malfoy climbed on his broom and flew away.

I groaned, dropping my face into my hand. Daisy elbowed me. “What?” I snapped.

She held up her broom, glancing up at Malfoy.

It didn’t take much to know what she was asking to do.

“Did you drink some kind of mind boggling potion when you did your homework?” I asked in a hiss. Malfoy was calling down to Harry, challenging him.

Daisy blinked, look of excitement still on her face. “No.”

I blinked back. “Yeah okay.” I shrugged.

She squeaked in excitement. She climbed up on her broom. Beside us, Harry had decided to do the same thing. 

“Harry, Daisy, no!” Hermione scolded. “You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, neither of you even know how to fly.” Harry and Daisy flew off. “What idiots.”

“Complete idiots.” I agreed, nodding my head with her. My eyes followed Daisy as she flew. “

It was hard to hear what was being said. I knew Daisy was shouting something fighting a girl to Malfoy. It was enough to anger the blond boy. He threw the Remembrall off. Harry flew after it, while Daisy chased Malfoy.

The Gryffindors all excitedly cheered for them. Daisy was clearly using some cheats from when she had been a pegasus. She maneuvered in the sky, moving her broom about in ways to trap Malfoy up in the air. She was doing a half decent job. She eventually managed to make him fall to the grass, rolling around while clutching his broom like it was some kind of security blanket.

Harry and Daisy were walking back to the group with a hero’s welcome. Harry was holding up the Remembrall to show off, Daisy held up her broom. The Gryffindors all ran up to meet them, talking excitedly.

“Good job, Daisy!” One Gryffindor cheered.

“That’ll show Malfoy!” Another added.

“Oh, that was wicked, Harry.” Another said.

“You didn’t die! It was awesome!” I patted both of their backs.

Daisy grinned proudly at me, lifting her hand for some high-five’s from the other kids. Behind us, the Slytherins were giving disgusted glares.

It changed to smug grins when Professor McGonagall approached.

“Harry Potter.” Professor McGonagall called out. The two children turned to her. Harry winced, now that he had been caught. Daisy stood there with pride. “Follow me.”

Daisy was actually disappointed when Professor McGonagall and Harry walked away without her.

I held her shoulder, preparing to tease her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get to play in a year or two.”

Daisy glared at me. She punched my arm. She snorted in mirth at my hiss of pain. She punched  _ hard _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Did any of you see Matthew Lewis (Neville Longbottom) on Impractical Jokers? He was awesome! You can find it on YouTube, I bet. Look it up! He was a star.
> 
> Oh, right. Other things...uhh...I’m applying to a new college? My birthday is in about three weeks. I’m getting my writing groove back.


	9. I'm Calling Him Spot!

“Will you stop complaining?”

“I was flying  _ just  _ as high and  _ twice  _ as fast!”

“You can try out next year for the team, okay?”

Daisy pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her school robe billowed behind her like a cape. “This is sexist.”

“It’s favoritism.” I corrected. “Sexism would be more like if you were the Girl-Who-Lived, and they picked Harry-”

“Did I ask for my solicitor?” Daisy remarked.

I silenced myself.

The two of us walked beside Harry and Ron.

“Seeker? But first years never make their House teams!” Ron explained, positively beaming. “You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-”

“A century, according to McGonagall.” Harry answered.

“The previous record holder was let in at age twelve.” I supplied. “He’d turned twelve the week before being signed on for the team. That and he was Ravenclaw.”

“Athletic geeks.” Daisy grinned. “I like ‘em.”

Fred and George came up from behind. Fred was the one standing behind me, while George stood closer to Ron. “Hey, well done, Harry, Wood’s just told us!” Fred congratulated.

“Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters.”

I whacked Daisy’s arm.

“I didn’t say anything!” She hissed.

“You were thinking it.” I hissed back.

George “Our job is to make sure that you don’t get bloodied up too bad. Can’t make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.”

Fred “Brutal. But no one’s died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally-” They break off from Harry and Ron, who walk across a courtyard.  

George “But they’ll turn up in a month or two!”

“Don’t listen to them. They’re probably joking.” Daisy elbowed my side. I squeaked. “What?” I asked, as we walked into the courtyard.

“ _ ‘Probably’ _ ?” Daisy asked.

“Oh!” I turned to face Harry. He was giving me a questioning look. “They were _ definitely _ lying.” I went back to Daisy. “How was that?”

“Good enough to be called  _ ‘almost human’ _ .” Daisy graded.

“Ooh! I’m getting better at it!” I clapped for myself. Behind me, Hermione snapped up to attention.

“Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you’ll be great, too!” Ron encouraged Harry.

The young Gryffindor popped up from the study group. She came up between Harry and myself, not that Harry noticed.

“But I’ve never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?” Harry asked.

“You won’t make a fool of yourself.” Hermione stated. It surprised the two boys, who hadn’t noticed her presence in the courtyard let alone behind them. “It’s in your blood.”

Both boys were further confused.

Daisy clicked her fingers, letting out an excited. “For once, I actually know what Hermione’s talking about!” She grabbed mine and Harry’s arms. “Come on!”

 

==MSSS==

 

Daisy dragged us, with Ron and Hermione running behind, to the Quidditch trophy case.

“I was looking at these after I heard about the sport. Wanted to scout the previous years, see what expectations I had to beat.” Daisy pointed to at a winner’s plaque for Gryffindor. “It’s not been updated in awhile though, I had high hopes.”

According to it, James had been twelve when he’d been the Seeker.

I was paying more attention to Tom Riddle’s award.

Hermione beamed, as this had been _ her _ idea.

“Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too.” Ron gawked at the plaque.

“I-I didn’t know.” Harry admitted, staring at the gold badge as if his father was in it.

I grabbed his arm reassuringly. Harry gave me a small thankful smile.

 

==MSSS==

 

The five of us were  _ trying _ to make our way back to the dorms. We had homework to do, or so I would tell Daisy later that night.

The railing behind us pulled back into the wall. I brushed it off, preparing myself for the staircase to move.

“I’m telling you, it’s spooky. She knows more about you than you do.” Ron seemed to have forgotten that Hermione was in hearing range. Then again, that was a primary aspect of his personality so I avoided it.

“Who doesn’t?” Harry scoffed.

“Me.” Daisy raised her hand. I gave her a look. Her eyes widened in understanding. “Take it back, nevermind.”

As soon as she said that, the stairs began to move. We all _ lurched _ . 

“Ahh!” Ron screamed. 

“What’s happening?” Harry asked. Daisy immediately whacked the back of his head. “Ow!”

“Sorry, staircase!” She lied.

“The staircases change, remember?” Hermione reminded us.

The staircase stopped, attached to a new walkway. 

“Let’s go this way.” Ron suggested. “Before the staircase moves again.”

We all climbed up. I was closest to the door, so I opened it for us. The first room was spooky, and dark. Spiderwebs covered the few objects inside.  _ ‘The poor House Elves. They must hate this floor.’ _

“Does anyone feel like...we shouldn’t be here?” Harry asked.

“It’s the third floor.” I answered.

“We’re not supposed to be here. It’s forbidden.” Hermione spoke sternly.

The door squeaked behind us. I froze at the sound of Mrs Norris’ hiss.

“Let’s go.” Harry suggested. They turned around, facing the cat.

She hissed.

“It’s Filch’s cat!” Ron squealed.

“Run!” Harry shouted.

We ran. As we went down the corridor, torches lit up alongside.

“Door at the end!” I called back. “We can hide there!”

The others ran behind me. We found Fluffy’s door, but it was locked.

“It’s locked!” Harry shouted back.

“That’s it, we’re done for!” Ron cried out.

“Oh, move over!” Hermione pushes the boys aside. “Alohomora.” The door creaked open. “Get in.”

Neither boy hesitated. Daisy and I hopped in behind Hermione.

“Alohomora?” Ron asked, while Daisy closed the door.

“Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.” Hermione reported.

I was standing there, facing Fluffy. The giant three headed dog was still asleep. 

_ “Anyone here, my sweet?” _ I heard echo down the hall. Mrs Norris meowed.  _ “Come on.” _ His footsteps echoes followed him out.

“Filch is gone.” Hermione informed them.

“Probably thinks this door’s locked.” Ron mused.

“It  _ was _ locked.” Daisy noted.

“What a cute puppy.” I cooed. Thee Golden Trio flinched behind me.

It of course, woke Fluffy up.

The four of them screamed. I went  _ ‘awww’ _ .

Fluffy growled at us. My friends ran out behind me, Daisy turned back to grab my arm.

“Gawk at the dog  _ later _ , you idiot!” She dragged me behind her. 

 

==MSSS==

 

In the Gryffindor common room, they all stopped panicking. My heart was aching at not petting the puppy. Hagrid was right, he was  _ so sweet! _

Daisy was snickering with what little breath she had left. I snorted with mine.

“What do they think they’re doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.” Ron panted.

“You don’t use your eyes, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?” Hermione ranted.

“I wasn’t looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn’t notice, there were three!”

_ ‘Ah. True love.’ _

“It was a trap door.” I answered. “Someone must’ve put Spot there, probably as a guard.”

“Hold on-you  _ named it? _ ” Daisy asked.

“Yes.”

“Why Spot?” Harry asked. “It wasn’t spotted!”

“Well the great three-headed dog, Cerberus’ name derives from the indo-European word  _ kerberos _ , which changed to the Greek, then became  _ Cerberus _ when translated to Latin. Kerberos means Spot.”

“How do you  _ know _ that?” Ron asked.

I shrugged. He wouldn’t understand tumblr anyway.

“Guarding something?” Harry recalled.

“That’s right. Now, if you four don’t mind, I’m going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!” Hermione turned tail, marching up the stairs to the girl’s dorm.

“She needs to sort out her priorities!” Ron scoffed.

Harry agreed. The two boys went off to their dorms.

“We have to follow her.” I informed Daisy once the boys were out of heading range.

Her head fell back, groaning as if in physical pain.

“And do our homework.”

That time she sounded like she’d been stabbed in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated! I’m updating a lot of other things this week. I’ve been doing a lot of work on future bits of this series, and admittedly I’ve been writing AU’s for the fun of it.


	10. Leviosa

The next morning, I helped Daisy finish her homework. She hadn’t done much of it the night before. She had laughed at Hermione’s insistence, annoyed when I joined in. This carried on to the morning. It didn’t help that I wouldn’t let her get food until she did her homework, then wouldn’t let her copy off me.

She was finishing up her potions paper while eating her bacon. I was doing the charm assignment.

We were still chipper about finding Fluffy. Harry and Ron weren’t much better, talking to themselves about what had happened with the excitement only two Gryffindors could have. I only know this because Daisy and I were doing the same.

Hermione glowered at the lot of us. She  _ especially  _ didn’t appreciate our giggling at her frown.

The rest of the day followed that pattern. Daisy and I would be giggling over something or other, doing our school work in between giggle fits, while Hermione watched unimpressed from the side.

The mood dropped some when Harry had his first Quidditch practice.

Daisy complained while we sat in our dorm room. Lavender and Parvati were out, thank the Storyline. Hermione was probably in the library practicing for Charms this afternoon.

“I mean,  _ I  _ can fly!” Daisy paced the room. I was lounging on my bed, reading  _ Dorothy Must Die _ book. “I’ve been known for flying! I’m  _ great _ at flying.”

“Yep.” I turned the page. ‘ _ How was I at page thirty and no one has called her ‘Bubble-Gumm’? She has pink hair for Storyline’s sake!’ _

“And I could do it. I could fucking _ rock _ at it.” She clapped her hands together.

“Yep.” I replied, dryly.

“...you know, I killed Lavender five minutes ago.” Daisy remarked.

“Score.”  _ ‘No idea what she was saying, just know by her tone this was a thing you raised a thumb up for.’ _

“Parvati saw it. Killed her too. Hermione helped me dispose of the body, think she’s going to copy me and kill Ron.”

“Goals.” _ ‘That was the next thing to say, right? No idea what’s going on. This book is too interesting.’ _

“Okay. You’re not listening.” Daisy stated. She plopped down on her bed.

That got my attention. I always ended up listening when someone asked if I wasn’t. “Totally am. What could you  _ possibly _ mean by I’m not listening?”

“You missed a chance for a  _ ‘rock-it/rocket’  _ pun.” Daisy pointed out. I hummed in disappointment. I loved myself a good pun. “What was I even thinking? You’re lost in dystopian Oz.” She dropped back on her bed, bouncing.

“That’s not good for the bedspring.” I remarked, turning another page.

“It’s a magic bed- shut up.” Daisy argued.

“Don’t swear.” I chided, still focused mainly on the book.

“I didn’t!” Daisy groaned.

“You did early.” I gave her a cheeky smile, on making her groan. She rolled over to push her face into her pillow. “I know, I’m an arsehole. Yes I just swore, I’m older than you so it’s okay.”

Daisy screamed into her pillow.

“Ooh now I wanna replace you with a rabbit. It’ll be better and quieter than you- _ hey _ !”

Daisy had thrown the pillow at my head. I threw it right back. 

She rolled off her bed, without losing eye contact with me. “You’re two hundred years old! You can’t call throw a pillow! Grow up!”

“Two hundred and  _ twenty _ . I had a birthday, remember?” I asked, giggling at her plight.

The girl only let out a cry of rage. “Prepare to die!” She jumped out on me.

She pushed me off the bed. My book clattered off to the side. The two of us rolled around on the floor. 

“You made me lose my place!” I shrieked at her. My arms gripped at hers. 

Except I trained Daisy to give as good as she got. Her arms grabbed at my sides, digging her nails into my skin.

“You won’t let me fly!” Daisy argued.

We wrestled for Merlin knows how long. She grabbed at my hair. I retaliated by punching her sides. She kicked my leg. I bit her shoulder. It got  _ bad _ really fast.

I had a good excuse. The book had just killed-well I’m not gonna say. It was just a useless death.

Daisy was starting to use proper fighting techniques. She had looped her legs around my sides, flipping us so I was in the ground while she was above me.

“What are you two doing now?” Hermione asked, storming inside the dorm.

We froze.

“Nothing.” We lied. The two of glanced to each other, then burst out laughing.

We didn’t notice Hermione looking at us, hopeful and wistful. She just left, quietly, as if she’d never been. 

“So. Which character died?”

“ _ Her death was pointless!” _

 

==MSSS==

 

Charms class had been long enough after the fight that Daisy and I could heal ourselves. She had bandages on her shoulder from where I bit her. My side had bandages from where she’d kicked me. All of it was hidden under our uniforms.

What we didn’t account for was Hermione’s X-ray vision. Which apparently she had. She glared at us when we sat down, paying attention to the spots we had patched up. 

I should  _ not _ be this giddy about it. Though Daisy and I were old, the bodies were young. It would be hard to explain these injuries if Hermione asked.

She never got the chance. Flitwick began the class, settling the rowdy Lions and Snakes.

“One of a wizard’s most rudimentary skills is levitation: the ability to make objects fly.” He looked out on the class. “Uh, do you all have your feathers?”

A few students showed them. Hermione raised her arm up high, showing off her feather.

Daisy showed off her’s. I stared at the feather, which was dark red instead of clear white. I shoved her arm. She gawked at me. “What?”

“Don’t use a pegasus feather!” I hissed.

Her shoulders dropped. “Why  _ not _ ? It’s my feather!”

“Because it’s _ made _ to float. Give yourself a challenge.” I pulled out a second white feather from my Bag. Pulling her’s out of her hand, I traded them. “You’re lucky I knew you were going to do this.”

Daisy huffed. She toyed with the white feather, pouting.

“Good. Now, uh, don’t forget the nice wrist movement we’ve been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone.” Flitwick prompted.

I raised my wand. When Daisy wasn’t raising her’s (still looking dejected at her feather), I hit her with my elbow. She made a quiet gasp of pain. Realizing what she’d been hit for she raised her wand.

“The swish and flick.” He prompted. All of the students copied him. “Good. And enunciate.  _ Wingardium Levios _ a. Off you go then.”

The other students all went off. My wand was held out over the feather, halted.

Beside me, Daisy huffed. “What’s wrong  _ now _ ?” She asked. She kept her voice low, so none of the people around could hear. “You can do the magic. You’ve been a wiz at since you were, what, forty?”

I grimaced. We’d come here to get  _ away _ from a crazy past, not to think back on it. “Fifty-two, actually.”

“See? So just do the fu- _ urgh _ stupid spell. You’ve been able to say it since you read it.” Daisy went to her feather. “Windgardiam Levi-osa.”

I winced. “ _ Stop _ . You’re doing it wrong to annoy me.”

Daisy smirked, being cheeky. “And it’s working.” She raises her wand again. “Wing-god-damn Lil’Capri-son.”

I made a noise of distress. “Stop. You’re gonna explode.”

“-stop, stop!” Hermione’s voice carried over to us. Daisy and I glanced over to her. She had her eyes narrowed down at Ron. The ginger boy was frowning back. “You’re going to take someone’s eye out. Besides, you’re saying it wrong. It’s Levi _ osa _ , not Levio _ sar _ .”

“You do it then if you’re so clever. Go on, go on.” Ron challenged.

While Hermione considered that challenge, I turned back to Daisy. “Did I sound like that?”

She shook her head. “You sounded genuinely upset that I was mispronouncing the spell.” She looked over me to see Hermione. “She sounds distressed that Ron...exists.”

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Hermione recited. Her feather began floating up. She guided it around with her wand. 

Ron pouted, annoyed.

“Oh, well done!” Professor Flitwick praises. “See here, everyone! Miss Granger’s done it! Oh, splendid!”

I smiled widely. Now Hermione had set off the race for second place. Without breaking eye contact with Daisy, I did the spell. “Wingardium Leviosa.”

From the look on her face, my feather was floating. I turned to it, directing it towards Hermione’s feather. My feather started to swirl around her’s.

“Oh! It seems that Miss Snape has done it as well!” Flitwick cheered. He giggled. I’d never hear another Goblin giggle like that again. “Well done, dears.”

**BOOM**

The entire class jumped back. They turned to where Seamus was sitting, smoke on his face and eyebrows singed off.

Flitwick gasped, reeling back.

“I think we’re going to need another feather over here, Professor.” Harry stated.

Daisy chuckled low beside me. I joined her.

 

==MSSS==

 

We were leaving class. Daisy was excited for the upcoming Halloween feast. It was our favorite holiday.

“Are we gonna wear costumes?” Daisy asked, excited as any other child.

“Don’t think we can.” I motioned to the tie around my neck. “Uniform policy, remember?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “We’ll wear our robes over them,  _ obviously _ .”

“Yeah but what’s the point of a costume if no one sees it?” I asked.

Daisy groaned. Her head fell backwards, so she could groan up to the sky. “I can’t call you what I want to call you because you’ll turn it around on me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t. That’s killing it too, ya buzzkill.”

“You started it, Killjoy.”

“Don’t make me finish it,  _ Snape _ -”

Hermione ran between us, openly crying. I stared behind her in shook.

Had I missed Ron’s line? Turning back, following a Hermione’s path, the boys were behind us. They were all looking at Ron. Ron looked dejected. I had missed it.

“I think she heard you.” Harry told him.

Biting my lip, I turned back to Daisy. Her eyes were still looking towards Hermione.

Daisy snorted, still letting out an annoyed huff. “Go.”

“But I-”

She shoved on my back. “ _ Go _ .” She ordered. “You’ll be all mopey until you go.”

“You won’t be annoyed?” I asked.

“I’m annoyed you didn’t run after her from the get-go.” Daisy replied. “No  _ shove it _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. Sorry this took forever! I’d apologize for this chapter being short except I’m not sorry. I wanted the Troll/Bathroom thing to stand alone. (yeah that’s next. This’ll be fun!)
> 
> For updates on my stories, including this one, my tumblr blog is: AuthorA97-writing-updates.


	11. Why Girls Should Never Wander Off Alone

The bathroom was echoey. The echo that could help you notice when other people showed up. You could hear the faucet that was always dripping or the ceiling the creaked.

I liked bathrooms like this. Nobody used the bathrooms like this. That made them safer places to hide for crying.

Hermione’s sobs lightened when I opened the door. Not enough to hide that she was crying. It was enough so that you wouldn’t know who was crying.

While she figured herself out I moved to the stall beside her’s.

“You should use Argon brand shampoo in the blue bottle. It does wonders.” I informed, over her tears.

She continued crying so I continued talking.

“I found it ages ago. It works better than the salon rubbish. You should start with Argon oil of Morocco, tell your mum it’s the blue bottle. I use tea tree, because it’s better for hydration, also it smells like mints!”

Hermione sniffled. “Wha...what are you...saying?”

“That your hair is gorgeous and your hair care stuff is rubbish.” I replied matter-of-factly. “Mum told me that friends tell each other stuff about hair. I never got it, but if it’ll cheer you up then I’ll be a normal girl for a bit.”

“...we’re...friends?”

“No. But I’d like us to be.” I admitted, surprised at how much I meant it. “So what do you think? Argon? I’m not a hair stylist, so I can’t offer s professional opinion. Just a helpful suggestion.”

Hermione was still sniffling. “Wh-Why are we still ta-talking about  _ hair _ ?”

“...I don’t know what else to talk about.” Was my soft reply. “Mum told me ‘books’ weren’t a proper topic.”

“ _ Books _ aren’t a proper topic?!” Hermione gasped.

“You feel  _ personally attacked,  _ right?!”

“In fact I do!” Hermione replied, sounding more her usual self than before.

“Right? Books are a perfect talking point! Not a talking-thing, no one talks while reading unless to children.”

“I...I was reading a book, a muggle one, called  _ Matilda _ .” Hermione sniffled.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out some of the tissues I had packed. “Oh I love that book.” I smiled. “Miss Honey was my favorite.”

“Wasn’t she just?” Hermione agreed. I slipped the tissues under the stall Hermione accepted them with hesitance. “And then, I could move things with my mind like she could.” The bookish witch had the smile in her voice. “It was scary, for all those years, thinking I was a witch like in the stories or Miss Trunchbull. Until I got my letter from Hogwarts.”

“...I still think I’m a freak.” I admitted. Hermione’s look of surprise could be felt through the bathroom stalls. “It’s true, though. I’ve accepted that I’ll always be a freak.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Which was true. Finding out about my powers of reality walking had been a struggle. To come from a family without the ability was like being set adrift with only a sail. 

“How did you find me?” Hermione asked. She didn’t give me time to answer. “Oh. I bet the others were talking about it.” She decided, morously.

“No, actually, they weren’t.” I answered before she could. “Just, when I was in muggle school, I used to hide in the bathroom to cry. Can’t resist a good bathroom to cry in.” I admitted, curling next to the toilet seat.

Hermione just sniffled next to me, though softer than before.

“So when I saw you run off, I realized where you were goin’.” I shuffled to avoid what was a rather suspicious puddle. “Good loo, as far as loo’s go.”

I opened the door to my stall. Stepping out I was greeted by a familiar sight.

“Hermione, this isn’t Myrtle loo right?”

“No. I didn’t want her making me feel worse...why?”

“I was just wondering which one had the troll in it.”

“What?!”

Hermione pushed the door open. She gawked at seeing the troll.

So I backed up beside her. Hermione was slowly backing back into her stall. I joined her. Before the troll could swing it’s club, Hermione and I fell to the floor. My arms covered my head to keep the wood from my face. Hermione screamed.

I pushed off the rubble from us. My hair was a mess now.

“Mosag, Hermione, move!” Harry shouted at us.

So I ducked down again.

“Help!” Hermione shouted. I looked out from the wreckage to see Daisy throwing sticks at the troll. She was aiming for it’s eye. “Help!”

Ron was the first to get a hit. “Hey, pea brain!”

The troll didn’t like that.

“Hermione, come on!” I pulled the witch away from the destroyed stall towards the sinks.

Once we made it, I saw the troll glaring at us. I raised my wand at it.

_ “Flipendo!” _ I cast.

The troll flinched back at the spell. It slammed into the wall opposite, smashing the other stalls.

Hermione turned to the trio at the other side of the bathroom. “Do something!”

Daisy whacked both boys. “Wands up!”

Harry got his. He charged the troll, grabbing the troll’s club. The troll unknowingly lifted the Gryffindor over his head. The troll tried to shake off Harry with no success. Daisy ran up to it, kicking it’s leg. When it was clear that kicking would do nothing she settled for beating him with more wood.

Somehow in the scuffle, Harry’s wand ended up the troll’s nose and some destroyed stall plank ended up in its leg.

I gagged at seeing the wand in its nose. 

“Ew.” Ron grimaced.

Daisy cheered for herself.

The troll snarled. He grabbed Harry by the ankle. It held Harry up. 

“Do something!” Harry yelled.

Daisy kicked the plank she stabbed in its thigh.

Ron stared at them both, head blank. “What?” He asked Harry.

The troll swiped the club. Daisy had to barrel roll to avoid it.

“Anything! Hurry up!” Harry snapped.

Daisy grunted in annoyance. She must’ve lost her wand in the scuffle. She quickly pulled Ron’s wand out from his robe.

“Cast the floating charm, stupid!” Daisy scolded.

Ron’s eyes lit up. He raised his wand. 

“Swish and flick!” Hermione encouraged.

“Don’t die!” I added.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron shouted.

It worked. The club floated in the air.

The troll looked up to see. He yelled out as the pain in his leg sent him to his knees. To add insult to injury, the club fell back on his head.

“Cool.” Ron cheered.

“Wicked!” Daisy threw her hands in the ear.

The troll dropped Harry. I grabbed Hermione, dragging her away from the sinks before the troll could crash to the floor. It landed on the sinks with a loud shatter.

The five of us gathered together at the end of the room.

“Is it...dead?” Hermione asked.

“No. It’s still bleeding.” Daisy pointed to where she’d stabbed it’s leg.

“She’s right.” I chimed. 

Harry pulled his wand out of the troll’s nose. “Ew. Troll bogies.”

I gagged.

Three teachers rushed inside the destroyed girls bathroom. They stared at the destruction in horror. 

“Oh! Oh, my goodness!” She turned round on Harry, Ron, and Daisy. “E-Explain yourselves, the three of you!”

The boys began rapidly coming up with excuses. Daisy merely shrugged, sliding in her hands in her robes.

Hermione and I exchanged a quick look of agreement.

“It’s our fault, Professor McGonagall.” Hermione interrupted.

“Yes it is.”

The teachers and boys gaped. Daisy looked to the heavens, realizing she had to deal with two bookworms now.

“Ms Granger, Ms Snape?” Professor McGonagall asked, unsure she’d heard right.

“I went looking for the troll.”

“And I was following her-“

“We’d read about them and thought we could handle it-”

“Except, ya see, trolls are  _ really  _ big-”

“But we were wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Daisy hadn’t come and found us...we’d probably be dead.” Hermione finished our dramatic story.

The teachers were stunned. Professor Snape was keeping his eyes narrowed at me. He must be worried about me, as any father would worry over their child. He  _ also  _ must know how I lied.

“Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do.” Professor McGonagall scolded.

While I listened to McGonagall, I kept my sight on Snape. He was covering up his leg wound from Harry’s eyes. They were having an intense stare-off.

“I would have expected more rational behaviour on your parts, Ms Granger and Ms Snape. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment.” Professor McGonagall scolded.

I lowered my chin, to at least give an impression of being apologetic.

“As for you two gentlemen and lady, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are.” The Head of Gryffindor House scolded the others. Daisy was biting her inner cheek to hide a smile. “Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.”

She marched out. Snape followed, giving Quirrell a hard glare.

“Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh.” Quirell suggested.

The five of us did so.

We exchanged deciding grins. There were things you could do to make fast friendships. Mountain trolls ranked rather high.

Daisy leaned in. “I stabbed a  _ troll _ .”

“And it’s still alive.” I tsked. “You disappointment.”

Daisy clicked her tongue. She shoved my arm. I laughed. Professor Snape looked over his shoulder at me, eyebrow raised. It was unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Best Friend Day here in the States. One of my best friend’s loves Harry Potter, so I thought I’d update in honor of her.


	12. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

By morning, the girls had bonded even further.

Hermione and I were reading books. She was giving me a classic witch novel that she had found, I was giving her  _ Dorothy Must Die _ . Daisy was cursing the existence of that book, and our bonding over it.

_ (She read the book too. Loved it. Refuses to say.) _

Daisy sat beside Harry, while I sat next to Ron. The brunette’s plate was stacked high with pancakes and bacon.

Harry was twirling his ham on his fork.

“Take a bit of toast, mate, go on.” Ron encouraged.

“Ron’s right, Harry.” Hermione added. “You're gonna need your strength today.”

“I’m not hungry.” Harry moped.

That was all the approval Daisy needed to take his food.

“Good.” Daisy nabbed the food off his plate. I slapped her hand. “Ow! What? If he’s not eatin’ it, then it’s game!”

“In the orphanages, yes! Here there’s a thing called  _ basic politeness.” _ I scolded.

Daisy huffed, tossing her fork back on her plate.

Professor Snape walked by just as the fork finished clanging. “Good luck today, Potter.” Harry glared at the Professor. My eyes darted straight to the injury. I know Daisy looked too, no doubt assessing how easy a kill Snape would be right now. “Then again, now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin.” Leaves, limping.

Harry “That explains the blood.”

“Blood?” Hermione asked.

“His leg was bleeding last night.” Daisy reported. She picked up her bacon, biting into it fiercely. “He’s lucky it wasn’t near that artery- ow!”

I’d kicked her leg.

“Listen, last night.” Harry began to explain to Hermione. “I’m guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three-headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that’s why he's limping.”

“Right. My dad has blood on his leg, so he  _ must’ve _ let it in.” I replied.

“He has a point, Mosag, even if it’s a bit muddled up. But why would anyone go near that dog?” Hermione asked.

Daisy pointed at me. “She wanted to pet it- ow! Quit kickin’ me!”

“The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults.” Harry explained, ignoring Daisy’s yelp of pain. “He said it was Hogwarts' business, _ very secret.” _

“So you’re saying-”

“ _ That’s  _ what the dog’s guarding.” Harry reasoned. “That’s what Snape wants.”

_ ‘I mean...he’s just  _ so stupid _...I don’t know what to do with this amount of stupid.’ _

Hedwig flew overhead, carrying Harry’s broom. He grabbed it as Hedwig flew by. The lovely owl flew off.

“Bit early for mail, isn't it?” Hermione remarked.

“But I-I never get mail.” Harry looked up from us to the broom.

“Let’s open it.” Ron and Daisy cheered.

The four of them did so. I had some more pumpkin juice.

“It’s a broomstick!” Harry cheered, once all the paper was gone.

“Big surprise.” I remarked dryly.

“That’s not just any broomstick, Harry.” Ron’s expression was full of delight. “It’s a Nimbus 2000!”

“But who...?” Harry looked up to see Hedwig sitting with McGonagall.

 

==MSSS==

 

“But  _ Daisy-” _

“You’re going to sports!”

“No-”

“You’ll do it and you’ll like it!”

“ _ Ughhh _ ...”

Daisy dragged me by the shirt to the Gryffindor stands. Hermione and Ron had saved us seats. The game was about to begin, and the students were going wild. Harry was doing some warm-ups in the air.

After being pushed in my seat, I grunted. Further annoyed by my sister’s antics.

She glared down at me. “Watch the sport and support your friend!”

I pouted.

“I’m not gonna make you  _ play _ \- just make you  _ watch.” _

I made my pout bigger.

Daisy refuses to humor me anymore. She turned to the field, cheering for her House.

Sitting back on my bench, I groaned in annoyance. “I hate  _ sport _ .”

“Stupid people can be hit on the head, fall, and die.” Daisy remarked between whoops. She handed me a pair of binoculars.

“I like  _ this _ sport.” I stood up on my feet, looking through the binoculars onto the field.

“Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!” Lee announced.

The Gryffindors around us cheered loudly. I grimaced at the sound. 

“The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.” Lee reported.

“Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you.” Her voice carried out across the pitch. Probably a charm of some kind used by referees.  _ ‘Oh I should study that...’ _

“The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game.” Lee explained, more for the first years.

Hooch tossed the Quaffle up. In excitement, Daisy grabbed and smacked my arm repeatedly. I let her have fun.

“The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!”

Let the record show I  _ tried  _ to be interested in the sport. Just...watching the Bludgers fly around was so much cooler.

“Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!” Lee announcer. The Gryffindors around us cheered. I watched a bludger fly towards Harry.

I slapped Daisy’s arm. “It’s gonna hit him. It’s gonna hit him. It’s gonna hit him!”

“Yes!” Harry cheered. The bludger flew past him. “Whoa!”

“Aw...” I pouted.

Daisy patted me on the back. She was pouting to be funny. “Poor thing. Don’t worry. People will get hurt soon, right?”

“I  _ guess _ ...”

“Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint.”

Following the bludgers, one zoomed towards Flint. I sat up in my seat.

“Hit Flint.” I prayed. “Hit Flint!” He ducked to avoid. “Merlin dammit...”

“Why are you so excited for someone to get hurt?” Hermione asked, over the roar of the crowd. Oliver had kept Flint from scoring.

“They get hurt playing a game where they have trained not to get hurt.” I explained, beaming wide. “Isn’t that just  _ beautiful _ ?”

Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion.

“She’s gonna do it again!” Daisy shouted, getting back up on her feet. “She did it!  _ Yes _ !”

“Another 10 points to Gryffindor!” Lee announced.

The game continued on. Daisy followed Harry, while I followed the bludger.

When Flint threw it at Oliver, Daisy clapped a hand over my mouth. I cheered anyway.

“That’s our team, stupid!” Daisy scolded.

I mumbled under her hand.

“I know you don’t know how sports work, but even you can notice the team colors are the same!”

I hummed a question.

“Yes we’re red and gold!”

I hummed once more in confusion.

Daisy paused. “I don’t care if you like blue and silver more. The team that Harry’s on is our team.” She moved her hand away. “Got it?”

“For now.” I admitted.

Daisy huffed. “This is what it’s like on your side, isn’t it?” I smirked in reply.

The Slytherin crowd cheered as they scored. Daisy watched the game with rapt attention.

I stopped following the bludger, instead looking at Harry. He was just floating in the air, not doing anything.

When I looked to the teacher’s podium, I could see Quirrell keeping close watch on Harry. Snape was the same.

The crowd around me started making noise. I turned to Harry, seeing his broom jerk around midair. Glancing back to the teacher’s podium, Quirrel was definitely muttering under his breath along with Snape.

“It's Snape! He’s jinxing the broom!” Hermione stated beside me.

“Jinxing the broom?” Ron gasped.

“How can you tell?” I snapped. “Everyone’s talking up there!”

“Forget about the who! What do we do?” Daisy asked us.

“Leave it to me.” She shoved the binoculars in Ron’s arms, dashing away. I followed after her.

“Yeah just leave me with the ginger kid!” Daisy called to me.

I walked behind Hermione to the teacher’s podium. Once underneath, I made my way to Quirrell’s seat.

“What are you doing?” Hermione hissed, trying to whisper but the roar of the crowd was covering it up.

In fairness, I had climbed up a beam to be able to reach Quirrell’s robes.

“Distracting people! Fixing things!” _ ‘The family business!’ _ “Just get to it!”

Hermione swallowed. She pulled out her wand, moving towards the front steps. I raised my wand to Quirrell’s robes.

_ “Anaticula.” _

“ _ Lacarnum Inflamarae _ .”

When we both made our way out of the booth, I smacked Hermione on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” Hermione asked, rubbing the spot.

“You set my father on fire?!” I snapped.

Hermione stared back at me in confusion. “It was him doing it!”

“Even if it was-  _ on fire _ ?!”

“Well at least I did something! What were _ you _ doing?” Hermione asked.

At that moment, a duck could be heard squawking from the teacher’s podium. There was obvious pandemonium as the duck ran around.

I began moving away, grabbing Hermione’s arm as I did so. “We should get back to Ron and Daisy.”

Hermione gasped. “You summoned a duck?!”

“It wasn’t  _ me _ .” Looking over my shoulder, I watched Quirrell look between his wand and the wild duck. A mischievous smirk came to my face.

By the time we made it back to our seats, Harry had already caught the Snitch in his mouth. I stood behind Hermione, wanting to watch him spit out the Snitch.

Harry lurched forward, spitting up the Snitch into his hands.

_ “He’s got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!” _ Lee announced.

I cheered, Hermione did too. Madame Hooch blew on the whistle.

_ “Gryffindor win!” _

Harry showed off the Snitch, raising it to the air for everyone to see. The Quidditch team cheered for him. The whole stadium (minus Slytherin) chanted a cheer for Gryffindor.

 

==MSSS==

 

Though I was against it-and Daisy by association- we were walking with Hagrid, telling him about what we saw on the pitch.

“Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?” Hagrid asked us.

“That’s what I was sayin’!” I added.

“Just because your dad, doesn’t mean you’ve gotta be on his side.” Ron pointed out, scrunching his nose at me.

“That’s not why I’m on his side! I’m on his side because  _ Hermione- _ ”

“That doesn’t matter!” Hermione interrupted me. Her eyes went wide. “What matters is that we don’t know why he did it!”

“Or why he was trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween.” Harry added.

“Who told you ‘bout Fluffy?” Hagrid asked.

“Fluffy?” Ron repeated.

“That thing has a name?” Hermione asked.

“You named him _ Fluffy?” _ I asked. Daisy held my arm, keeping me from going off on Hagrid. Spot was a fluffy dog, yes, but that doesn’t mean he deserves to be called by that name!

“Well, of course he’s got a name. He’s mine.”

Daisy held me tighter. “You can’t kill him.” She whispered to me.

“I can bloody _ try _ .”

“You will bloody die.” Daisy countered.

“-I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-” Hagrid stopped himself

“Yes?” Harry prompted.

“Shouldn’ta said that.” Hagrid shook his head, pointedly looking away from us. “Don’t ask any more questions. That’s top secret, that is.”

“But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy’s guarding, Snape’s trying to steal it!” Harry admitted.

“Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.” Hagrid scoffed.

“So?” Daisy asked. “You work at Hogwarts, and you bought a three-headed dog!”

“Ah’m the groundskeeper, not a professor.” Hagrid countered.

Daisy and I had to concede that point. He wasn’t a professor _ yet _ .

“Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I’ve read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn’t blinking.” Hermione explained.

Harry “Exactly.” Harry agreed with his friend.

“‘Cept other people weren’t blinking either.” Daisy added. “I know I wasn’t. I wanted to watch you fall on your face.” Harry gave Daisy a look. “It would’ve been funny, don’t you lie! She was laughing too!”

“Don’t tell him that!” I whacked her arm. “Keep helping me defend my dad from slander!”

“It’s more fun to watch you fight it.” Daisy remarked, grinning. I hit her again. “Watch it, Snape! Or I’ll hit back!”

Hagrid huffed. He stopped walking, turning to us. He pointed a giant finger at us. “Now, you listen to me,  _ all five of you _ . You’re meddlin’ in things that ought not to be meddled in. It’s dangerous. What that dog is guarding is _ strictly  _ between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.”

“Right. Yeah. That guy.” Daisy hummed.

“Tell us more about him.” I added.

“Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked. Daisy whacked his arm to shut him up.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Hagrid realized. “I  _ should not _ have said that.” He walked away from us. “I should not have said _ that _ .”

“Nicholas Flamel...Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked Hermione and I.

“I don’t know.” Hermione answered.

“Yet.” I added.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while...I’m working 50+ hours a week between four jobs, alright? Somethings take me a while. I’m not gonna stop writing, though.


End file.
